Another Way to Die
by VelvetC
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are both enlisted to be a part of the Elite Auror team and must return to Hogwarts. Can they learn to get along and work past the obstacles set before them? A story of adventure and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Another Way to Die. - Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Elite Auror Department enlists both Draco and Hermione as spies due to their involvement in the war...can they learn to work together to overcome the obstacles set before them?**

**Inspired by the song - Another Way to Die by Alicia Keys and Jack White (- theme to Quantum of Solace. Not a songfic, however and completely unrelated to the James Bond books and films)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or the song Another Way to Die or the James Bond series.**

An owl soared over the overcast skies of the London suburb, its wings beating swiftly as it flew underneath the grey clouds. It fluttered overhead scrubby, unkempt street with overflowing litter bins and rain washed pavements and landed softly and lightly upon the windowsill of a dilapidated house with peeling paint and crumbling masonry. The group of Muggles passing by paid it no mind...they may have done, considering how unusual it would have been to see a tawny owl frequenting suburban London, but the owl was unseen to their eyes as it had come to rest upon the windowsill of a house that they could not see.

The owl pecked determinedly upon the glass of Number Twelve and it kept pecking until a young woman with brown, flyaway hair opened the window to allow it entry. She pushed open the window and the owl hopped inside, holding out its right leg for the woman to take the letter tied to it and the moment she had removed it, the owl took flight once more and the woman closed the window quietly. She took the letter and seated herself once more at the kitchen table. She examined the envelope and the postmark upon it and slit it open with her fingernail.

Hermione Granger had been working for the Auror department since she was nineteen. It had never been her first choice of career, she had, before the war, had plans to work in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had many ideas that she was planning to implement if she gained a place in the office but when the war finished (and however much she cared about house elf welfare) working at an ordinary job at the Ministry seemed somewhat...well, bland. She did not crave the discomfort and heartache that came with living so dangerously, no she did not at all. What she craved, was the adventure.

She considered herself for a moment as she read through the letter. Surely what she should want was safety and comfort and predictability, a life with no need for unnecessary worry, a life that was carefree and simple. Should that not be what she wanted, should that not be what she, Harry and Ron had striven for, had fought so hard for? Yes, she admitted to herself, yes that was what they had worked towards, what they had achieved for the whole wizarding world.

Yet when Hermione was in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and the days passed by so slowly, so monotonously and she stood by as Ginny and Harry shopped for furniture and went to dinner and such like young couples starting a home together are apt to do, Hermione felt as though a part of her missed the excitement they had once shared. Why was she feeling like this? She should be happy, she should be content.

It was like an itch she longed to scratch, a niggling sensation that would not go away. She was bored. She was bored with the monotony, with the cases she was given as a junior Auror...boring, tiresome cases, things that she would only need to assist the Magical Law Enforcement Squad with, in the eventuality things might get out of hand. Being an Auror was not as thrilling as it sounded. Much of it was paperwork, which Hermione had no problem with as she sped through it as she had done with her homework at school. Maybe that was part of the problem, she reflected, that everything had become so suddenly, too easy.

She read the letter over twice, to be thorough and then smoothed it out on the old, stained kitchen table and stared at it. It was an invitation, a work placement. She had been recommended by her seniors to join the Elite Auror Department which was quite an opportunity given her age and the relatively brief time she had been working as an Auror. It was not a surprise as such – Hermione worked quicker and with more dedication than most of her colleagues which was a force of habit, she decided. It was just that she always needed to be the best in things she attempted. Still, it was quite an honour and a valuable opportunity. Mad Eye and Tonks had been Elite Aurors and they were the very best – she considered it a compliment for the Auror Department to even consider her as a candidate.

Hermione knew that the Elite Aurors were given more dangerous, more exciting missions than the junior or even senior Aurors, missions that were top secret, covert and often, hazardous. Hermione decided there and then, as she stared at the parchment before her, in the gloomy kitchen of Grimmauld Place, that she wanted to be a part of that.

Muggle London, what a tip, thought Draco as he stepped into his flat and shut the door behind him. Two drunken Muggle girls had approached him outside a grotty little pub in town, in Kensington, as he had walked by and decided to attempt and chat him up. They were quite pretty and if they had been sober, he might have considered stopping and enjoying the attention for a while but he had no time or patience for intoxicated, overly chatty girls.

His flat was large, sumptuously and expensively decorated and offered every comfort he could possibly wish for but yet he felt it was an empty, cold place, devoid of the life and charm he wanted in a home. He laughed at his own foolishness as he threw his cloak and wand down onto a table in the hallway and went into the living room. He headed straight for the liquor cabinet.

He had been working as a representative for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Apparently he still was not trustworthy enough to gain a rank amongst the officers. What a joke, he thought. He did not need the money; he had enough money to keep himself very comfortably for the rest of his life. The reason he had taken up the post was because he was attempting to make amends for his past indiscretions.

He often questioned himself about why he even bothered. It didn't seem to be making any difference to his reputation in the wizarding community. It did not seem to register with people that he had joined the Order of the Phoenix before Voldemort's downfall. Maybe the public thought he had only changed sides to save his own skin. In a certain respect, the public were correct. He was frightened and shocked by what he and his family had been dragged into...well, what he had been dragged into. Before he was born and when he was a small child, his parents had obviously been strong supporters of Voldemort; they knew what the whole situation involved. Draco had blindly followed, first out of trust for his parents that they knew what they were doing and then secondly out of fright when he realised just how deep they had dug themselves. He grew terrified. He turned to the Order out of cowardice.

The defining moment came when his delightful Aunt Bellatrix had dragged Potter and his friends into the parlour that night. Draco knew it was Potter the moment he saw him even with the after effects of the Stinging jinx...how could he ever mistake that face, that scar? He had known it for almost seven years. Why had he not admitted to his mother that he knew it was Potter, that he knew it was Weasley and Granger? Fright and cowardice again...he may not have liked them, he may have been close to hating them, the wonderful Golden Trio...but he was not hateful enough to have their deaths on his conscience. Let his parents, let Bellatrix and Voldemort do what they would with them but he would not be responsible for confirming their identities. He would be no part of that. Selfishness, he thought as he poured himself a measure of Firewhisky. A Slytherin through and through he thought, afraid, worrying about himself and his own peace of mind.

He could recall with ease Granger's screams, the screams that haunted his dreams and often his waking hours too. He remembered all too well the sight of Bellatrix, standing over her and laughing as wave upon wave of pain coursed through his schoolmate's body. She didn't cry, he remembered. She screamed, she yelled, she called for Weasley and Potter...she screamed for them, but no tears escaped her eyes. She fell limp after a while. Perhaps she had passed out from the pain...Draco knew how it felt to be subjected to such torture. He had thought she was dead – Bellatrix had been interrogating her for so long he would have not been surprised.

But she was not dead, still her heart was beating, still there was life left in her no matter how hard his aunt had tried to destroy her. She was still going. She epitomised Gryffindor, Draco thought and found himself feeling envious of her courage.

He left the sofa to pour more Firewhisky but he was only half way toward the cabinet when a tapping distracted him and drew his gaze to the living room window. He threw it open and the tawny owl glided into the house and landed neatly on the coffee table, staring at him with round eyes and holding out it's leg to which was attached an envelope. He took the letter from it and went back to the sofa to open it as the owl soared silently back through the open window and into the night.

It was from the Ministry of Magic and the Elite Auror Department, no less. What did they want with him? His first thought was that he was in trouble for something but then remembered he had done nothing wrong and skimmed through the letter to get to the relevant part. He almost choked on the last dregs of his whisky. It was a job offer, an offer to join the Elite Auror team. He actually checked the envelope to see if it had been sent to the correct address but there it was, to Mr Draco Malfoy, 14 Brownwood Crescent, Kensington, London. Well, this was quite the turn of events.

Draco knew of the Elite Auror Department. Most of the Aurors who were in the Order were a part of that team. It was a secretive, covert team of specialist law enforcers, mostly spies and such. Apparently, the department wanted Draco to be a part of this due to his involvement in the war; they thought he could be a valuable asset to the team. The letter went on to say it would give a good impression to others in the Ministry if he were to take the job and could lead onto more conspicuous and lucrative careers in the future.

What, did they expect him to someday become Minister for Magic? What a joke. He had no desire to become a spy for the Ministry. He was not happy in his current work placement but it was a necessary step towards repairing his repuatation. What was the point of becoming an Elite Auror? They were akin to the Unspeakables who worked in the Department of Mysteries...known of, but not usually discussed because their line of work was so secretive. Granted, some sections of the Auror Department would be aware of his being a spy but the general public wouldn't have a clue. He would be going around risking his life without any hope of recognition for it.

Draco looked at the letter and went to crumple it and throw it in the fireplace but changed his mind, folded it back up and slotted it back in the envelope before tossing it on the coffee table, closing the window and heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke the next day, had a shower and some breakfast and then went into the living room to read the paper. The envelope on the coffee table kept drawing his eyes but he did not pick it up. He should just throw it away; write a letter back to the Ministry saying no thank you and get on with his life. So why was the envelope still there?

Draco put the newspaper on the sofa cushion next to him and stared at the envelope, weighing up his options and wondering why he was being so indecisive about the whole thing. He then picked it up, opened it and read the letter for a second time and this time he read it properly. The salary was pretty impressive, Draco thought, not that that mattered to him. They had given him a date which was the deadline for his reply if he wanted the job. The letter went on to state that after that set date, the letter would destroy itself. Wow, they really took themselves seriously, this lot.

Could he seriously see himself going into the world of espionage, travelling the country, maybe even the world whilst embarking on dangerous missions? He supposed he would be working alone, which would suit him just fine and the opportunities the career offered were alluring...the chance to see a bit of the world, do something worthwhile with his life for once. Draco looked around the silent living room of his flat and decided he could do with a break from the monotony, the boring, everyday routine that had become his life. He didn't have to continue the job if he didn't like it, he reasoned, he would walk away if he felt like it, no matter what the Auror department told him. He fetched a quill and parchment from the writing desk and began to compose a reply.

* * *

Hermione had told nobody about the letter she had received. She had sent a missive back as the letter had instructed, confirming that she would be at the Ministry at the time and date specified for a meeting with the Head of the Elite Auror Department. She had no idea who the Head was and she supposed that was the point, nobody was meant to know much about the Elite Aurors.

She would not tell Harry and Ron until her placement was definite. She might get to the meeting and realise that espionage really isn't the career path for her and decide not to pursue it. So, as far as the two boys and Ginny were concerned, she was still working in the very dull Junior Auror Office and was not about to become a highly paid spy for the Ministry of Magic.

On the day of the appointment, Hermione put on the smartest clothes she could find and borrowed Ginny's expensive cloak. She analysed herself in the mirror. She really did not look like a spy. Then she mused that it was probably better that way. She made her way to the Ministry, accompanied by Harry as usual and they walked together into the Auror Office. Hermione bid farewell to Harry who had reports to write and when he was out of sight, she went to the corridor as explained in her letter. She walked down the corridor and came to a stop before a door in front of which was a tall, square faced wizard who eyed her suspiciously as she approached.

"No entry" said the wizard "this section of the floor is still undergoing repair work"

Hermione knew this corridor. It had always lead to a locked door with a sign pinned to it informing people that the area beyond was being worked on and was unsafe for entry. The building work that was apparently required however had never quite been finished as far as Hermione could remember, in all the three years she had worked for the Ministry.

"Oh" said Hermione, taking out her letter to check she had got the location correct "I must be on the wrong floor"

The tall wizard raised an eyebrow at her and peered at the letter "your name?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione replied. The wizard tapped the door with his wand and pushed it open.

"Inside" said the wizard and Hermione went through the door. It was shut and locked behind her at once.

There was a row of plush chairs inside this corridor, making up a waiting area with a table scattered with copies of Witch Weekly and a few books. There was only one other person here and when Hermione looked at the young man, who was perusing a copy of the Daily Prophet with little interest; she felt a pang of mixed amazement and anticipation. It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione wondered then and there whether she should just turn right back around and leave. She had seen Malfoy around the Ministry on rare occasions, but it had always been at a fair distance, a distance which she had kept. This was the closest she had been to him since after the battle when he returned with them to Grimmauld Place. He had not lingered there long.

She looked at him. He looked just the same as he had five years ago, except maybe a little older, slim and tall with his same white blond hair, pale face, and icy grey eyes and expensive clothes. Should she say hello? Probably not.

Why was she just standing there, looking gormless? Draco thought. Was she scared to sit near him?

He had been quite stunned when she had walked in and he had considered walking out. He did not want to talk to any old schoolmates, past allies or not. He had left all those people far behind. They belonged to a different chapter of his life, one he did wish to return to but there she was, Hermione Granger, interrupting his life with her presence. The most he had seen of Granger was during those times he saw her scurrying along the corridors of the Ministry and he had always ensured he kept away from her as he ensured he did not go near or speak with any old faces who worked in the same building as he did.

Now she was this close, he was able to notice the subtle changes to her appearance since their schooldays. She looked quite different, Draco thought as he gave her a quick glance from over his newspaper, not dramatically so but a little different all the same. She had never been particularly beautiful but neither was she plain and certainly she was not ugly. She was wearing a pretty grey dress with a black leather belt to bring in her waist, midnight blue heels and a cloak which Draco was sure must have cost a lot of money. Her hair was the same, dark brown, flyaway and curly but it was much longer now and it cascaded down her back and around her shoulders. Draco found himself wondering how she had been although he dare not ask her. Why was she here, surely not for a job offer?

She was still standing there, looking uncertain and awkward as though she did not quite know whether she should sit down or walk away. Draco decided to ignore her as he had done the past three years and returned to his paper.

Hermione put herself on the chair furthest from Draco's own and saw him smirk behind his newspaper. Apparently, her mere presence was still cause for amusement to him. He was here for the same reason she was, she thought. They were both waiting for the same job, were they going to be expected to work together? That would be impossible. Despite Draco's bravery in the war and despite the fact they had fought alongside one another, Hermione could not see them having an amicable working relationship somehow. Maybe she really should just get out of there and forget the whole thing but before she could make up her mind, the door to Draco's right opened and a wizard who only looked a little older than they were, strode out and gestured for them both to enter. Draco held the door open for Hermione. Well, that was uncharacteristically polite she thought.

The office was very nicely decorated, airy and tidy with shelves of books and filing cabinets standing against the wall. There were a few paintings and Hermione saw a smart looking, bespectacled witch in one of the frames shuffle to the left to get a better look at the newcomers.

The wizard asked them both to sit down in front of the large mahogany desk and the pair did so. Draco shot a look at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

"My name is Agent Kestrel. Welcome to the Elite Auror Department" said the wizard. He was tall and quite stocky with neat dark hair and shrewd eyes.

"I have a question" said Draco suddenly. It had been a very long time since Hermione had heard his voice, smooth and upper-class.

"Later" Agent Kestrel told him shortly and Draco looked ever so slightly affronted "you have both been enlisted to this department because of your skill and ability to act under pressure as you have both proved in the past. We only accept the very best here and have decided you both would be an asset to this department. I warn you now, however that the missions you will be required to undertake will be neither safe nor easy. If you should become kidnapped, taken hostage or your missions otherwise compromised, we will deny any knowledge of your existence. The security of this department and the wizarding world will be resting upon your shoulders. Your wand and your wits will often be your only defence and your only weapons. Have I made myself clear?"

"Very" replied Hermione "I understand."

Her voice made Draco turn to look at her. It was a self-assured, confident voice, he thought, as it had always been. She was listening to and staring at this Kestrel bloke with the same rapt attention she would give the teachers at school. Some things never changed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Listen," he said to the agent "I was under the impression I would be working alone"

"We prefer not to send our agents on missions alone, we have them work in pairs for safety and therefore I have made the decision to place you and Miss Granger on missions as a unit until further notice. I thought this would be prudent seeing as you have both been allies in the past and worked together to assist Harry Potter in bringing down Voldemort. Is this information incorrect?" replied Agent Kestrel calmly.

"Yes, that is correct –"

"Then I see no problem. You are both professional people, are you not?"

"Yes," Hermione piped up "but Mr Kestrel, Mr Malfoy and I were allies in the war yes but we have never been..." she seemed to be finding it difficult to choose the right words.

"We have never been friends" Draco supplied. He would not work with Granger! "We worked together because it was necessary"

"This is necessary" Kestrel replied firmly "you will work together or not at all"

"I want to be placed with someone else" said Draco, not caring if he offended Granger "you didn't put this in the letter! I wouldn't have bothered coming if I knew I had to work with her"

"You are refusing the position, then Mr Malfoy?"

Draco did not answer this at first. "No," he said at last "I'm not refusing the position, I'm just refusing to have her as my partner"

"I don't mind" said Hermione to Draco's surprise "if I have to work with Malfoy in order to work as an Elite Auror then I will. I conduct myself with utmost professionalism and if Malfoy cannot do the same, then that is his problem. I have no qualms about Malfoy being my partner"

She was not about to throw away an opportunity like this. Did Malfoy not realise how fortunate they were to have been offered a position here? If they really could not get on, then Agent Kestrel would be forced to find them new partners, she surmised. She was not going to refuse the job merely because she did not like Malfoy. Besides, she could put up with him; his insults would not bother her. She was no longer a child. Malfoy however, apparently still acted like one.

"I won't work with her" he said with a hint of petulance.

"Then it is with regret I am asking you to leave my office" said Agent Kestrel who really did look genuinely sorry that Malfoy was acting this way "the watchwizard at the entrance will show you out. If you repeat details of this meeting to anyone there will be ramifications" Agent Kestrel left his chair and opened his office door "good afternoon then, Mr Malfoy"

It looked as though Malfoy was definitely not going to get his way and Hermione smirked to herself at him. He looked thoroughly put out about it.

"Now hold on a moment" said Draco. He was interested in this job and it appeared this man was not about to give in. Maybe when the Agent saw for himself that they disliked each other and ended up arguing to the point of drawing wands, which they probably would, he would decide to make her work with someone else. "Look, fine" he conceded "I'll take the job, I'll work with Granger. But if it turns out I can't stand the woman, which trust me, I can't, I either want a new partner or I'll leave"

"If you decide you are unable to look past your own prejudices then, Mr Malfoy we will be saying goodbye" said Kestrel, closing his office door.

"Prejudices?" repeated Malfoy "ah, I see. You would have files on us, correct?"

"You are astute, Mr Malfoy" said Kestrel with the slightest smile "one of the attributes I admire in an agent."

"I'll have you know this is nothing about any past prejudices" said Malfoy, sounding annoyed "I couldn't care less about her heritage; I am no longer sixteen so you should get one thing right about me before we begin all this. I don't want to work with the woman because she's a self-assured little know-it-all with whom I have never had any time for"

"And you are a pompous, spoilt brat but I'm able to look past that" said Hermione before she could stop herself.

"Would you care to examine the case file?" asked Kestrel "if I am correct in understanding you are both accepting the positions I have offered, we have much to discuss and I am a busy man."

"I'd like to see the case file" said Hermione in that Granger-ish way that annoyed Draco so much.

"Mr Malfoy?" asked Kestrel.

"Yes, yes fine I'll see your case file" said Draco with a sigh. He reclined in his chair looking as though this whole meeting and everyone involved was beneath him.

Agent Kestrel tapped his wand on one of the desk drawers and took out a brown folder with the words Top Secret scribbled on its front.

"We have recently received intelligence from a former Agent that a group of Death Eaters still at large have been plotting to blackmail Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic." Kestrel began.

"We do not currently know why, it could be for any number of reasons. Now as I am sure you are both aware, most of the Death Eaters the Aurors apprehend have been reduced to little more than petty criminals since the end of the war, roaming the wizarding world and causing trouble where they can. We believe that the group of Death Eaters involved in the Kingsley Shacklebolt case have far more sinister and troubling intentions" Kestrel flipped open the file and looked at its contents.

"Last year, Mr Shacklebolt's daughter enrolled at Hogwarts. Mr Shacklebolt was keen not to allow her to go as the threats from the Death Eaters have been continuing for some time now but the child got her own way in the end as children often do and will be beginning her second year on the First of September. We have reason to suspect that she may be targeted by the Death Eaters and used as a ransom for their demands. Due to the importance of this case, the Elite Auror Department have been asked to step in to ensure the Minister's daughter is protected. We do not wish for the Death Eaters to be aware of our suspicions, that way if they do attempt to kidnap the girl, they can be brought to justice swiftly, quietly and covertly without drawing attention"

"You are using the girl as bait, then" said Hermione "and you are sure that is wise?"

"The safety of the Minister for Magic's daughter is of paramount importance, Miss Granger" replied Kestrel "but the security of both the Ministry and the wizarding world is also. We want to apprehend these criminals as quickly as possible but they are part of an organised crime syndicate. We are not speaking of thieves and troublemakers here Miss Granger but of intelligent and resourceful individuals who are extremely dangerous and desperate and many people could be possible suspects. Your roles will involve going undercover as teachers at Hogwarts for the year. The Headmistress herself will not know of your true reasons for working there and the other teachers will be equally uninformed. I must ask you to trust nobody on this mission, no matter how long you may have known them or how well you think you know them."

"This file contains all the information we have gathered on the case with profiles of known Death Eaters and profiles of your colleagues at Hogwarts. The Elite Auror Office will not contact you unless it is necessary and we ask that you keep correspondence to us at a minimum. That is to say, I do not want you to contact me or the office unless it is in relation to the case. If you find yourself in trouble, we cannot and will not help you. You will be on your own. Any important information you gather must be delivered via Tilly Talloak, whose painting hangs in this office. She was an Agent who worked for this department fifty years ago who was also once a Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I am arranging for her other portrait to be hung in the Transfiguration Office"

Tilly Talloak, the bespectacled witch in the painting Hermione had noticed earlier, nodded at them from her portrait.

"This is how you should contact me while in Hogwarts. If your mission takes you elsewhere, use a patronus but be careful about it. You will tell nobody of this department and you will tell nobody of your mission. If for some reason you decide to or are forced do this, as I mentioned earlier, we will insist you do not exist and neither does this department. There are many Charms in place around this area of the Ministry – if an outsider and an intruder does attempt to enter, they will find nothing more than several derelict offices behind the door the watchwizard showed you through prior to this meeting. The security upon this department is unequal to any other in the whole Ministry. You will find further information about what is expected of you in this file which will destroy itself once you have read it so please do try to memorise what it explains."

"So we will be going back to Hogwarts?" said Draco who felt apprehensive at this prospect. At the same time however, he was rather looking forward to it, revisiting the school that had been his home for so many years, though he worried what memories it would force him to remember, the regrets and guilt that would be magnified upon living in the castle again.

"As teachers, yes" replied Kestrel "do you both choose to accept the mission I have outlined?"

"Yes" said Hermione who was thrilled at the idea of going back to the school, and as a teacher! She had considered that particular career before but never gone through with the idea. Now she would have the chance to do so. She thought she would make a very good teacher indeed. But would she make an equally good spy? Well, she would give it her best.

Draco laughed "me as a teacher?" he said "what subject would I teach?"

"You will both be working in the Transfiguration department. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall has been looking for new full time staff there for a while now so it is the perfect cover for you" explained Kestrel "how are your Transfiguration skills?"

"Perfect" said Hermione.

"Acceptable" replied Draco.

"Well you both received Oustanding marks for your N.E.W.T exams so you should have little trouble teaching the subject" said Kestrel.

How much more did this bloke know about him? Draco wondered.

"Do you accept the mission, Mr Malfoy?" asked Kestrel again.

"Yes" Draco replied, he must be mad, he thought to himself, going back to school and with Granger of all people. It should be interesting at least, he mused. "So I take it you will want us on the Hogwarts Express on the First of September?"

"Indeed" replied Kestrel who seemed pleased they had both acquiesced to take on the mission. He tapped the file in front of him with his wand to replicate it and handed one to Hermione and the other to Draco "go home, read these files thoroughly and be at Platform nine and three quarters at nine o clock sharp on the first" Kestrel stood up, shook both their hands and showed them out of his office "I expect good results from both of you on this case" and shut the door behind him.

Draco and Hermione stood alone together in the little waiting area. Both were unsure as to what to say to one another.

"See you on the first then, Granger" said Draco and strode out of the department without looking back at her. He had a lot to think over and a lot to read judging by the thickness and weight of the folder he had stuffed into his robes.

Hermione waited a few minutes after he had left as she did not want to walk down the corridor with him then she too exited the Elite Auror Department, excited and nervous and feeling as though finally, her life would not be as boring anymore. She couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts, even if she did have to spend most of her time with Draco Malfoy. This was going to be a very eventful year indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ginny were still at work so it was just her and Kreacher in the house. The house elf prepared her some lunch and Hermione took both the sandwiches and her case folder to her room to study it.

She learned that the Elite Auror Department would write to her previous employers in the Auror department posing as her and inform them that she was resigning to take up a teaching post at Hogwarts. There was also a very long document of guidelines, telling her everything from warning her to be careful what she ate and drank (if she was unsure she should use the Poison Testing kit which apparently would be delivered to her room by owl within the next few days with more useful items to help her on the mission) to recommendations of useful spells and suggestions as to what she should do if she was captured by criminals or lost her wand.

There was also a lot of information on the staff at Hogwarts, even Filch had a biography. Kestrel had told them to trust nobody. Did he suspect that somebody at Hogwarts was involved? She was expected to distrust the teachers...teachers who she knew, including Neville who was a Herbology Professor. She would find that difficult as she would refuse to believe that any of the Hogwarts teachers were involved with Death Eaters. Kestrel evidently had a paranoia borne from too many years chasing down criminals because the notion that people such as McGonagall or Neville could be suspects in the case was ridiculous.

Then there was Malfoy. Hermione knew why Kestrel had chosen him. Despite the fact he was an arsehole most of the time, he was actually quite intelligent and a very adept wizard with immense skill and was able to think quickly and calmly in even the direst situations. He would make a very good agent, Hermione imagined. Whether they would get along however, was another matter entirely.

If Hermione refused to engage in disagreements with Malfoy, if she refused to rise to his mockery, she would be able to handle it. She was able to comport herself with dignity, maturity and professionalism and her main concern now as an official spy for the Elite Auror Department, was the mission that lay in front of her, not the possibility that she and Malfoy may end up fighting. She decided she would give Malfoy few opportunities to rile her. She would be polite, friendly and amicable and see how things progressed.

She was half way through reading the details of the case when she heard the front door slam. She quickly put the file in her desk drawer and went downstairs. Harry had finished work early and was being served tea by Kreacher in the kitchen.

"Hi Harry" said Hermione cheerfully "why are you home so early?"

"I finished the reports" Harry replied "so I decided to give myself the evening off. Why are you home so early?"

"I don't work at the Ministry anymore" said Hermione easily.

She would have to get used to becoming a good liar, she supposed. She very much wanted to tell Harry the truth but Kestrel had told her quite firmly not to and she wouldn't risk compromising the mission or her new job. Knowing Harry, he would probably try to talk her out of it if she did tell him the truth. She did not want to be given reasons why she should not embark on this new career because there were very many of those but there were also many reasons why she should. Harry had seen his friends in peril too many times and for too long for him to be enthusiastic about one of them rushing off on a secret mission to take down a gang of Death Eaters and he wouldn't approve of her choice but she needed this, she needed to escape the tedium, the listlessness that she felt day to day, stuck inside the Auror office.

"You haven't been sacked?" said Harry, looking very worried.

"Of course I haven't been sacked" said Hermione "I've kept this quiet for a while now because I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure I'd succeeded, but I applied for a teaching job at Hogwarts a few weeks ago and I've been given the post" that was a good lie, she thought.

"Wow, Hermione that's brilliant, congratulations!" said Harry earnestly.

Hermione looked at Harry's beaming face and suddenly felt quite terrible for lying to him. She at once desperately wanted to explain everything, she felt guilty for keeping him in the dark.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about a change of career for quite a while now" Hermione continued "I think I'll make a good teacher"

"You'll make a brilliant teacher" Harry insisted "what subject are you teaching?"

"Transfiguration" she replied, deciding at that moment to leave out the part that Draco Malfoy would be her colleague "McGonagall has been looking for new staff recently so I thought I would apply"

"I guess you'll be leaving on the first?" said Harry.

Hermione nodded "yes"

"Well that's only three days away. We should spend some time together before you leave and you'll be coming here for Christmas won't you?"

"Of course" said Hermione "you're going to miss me then?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm a bit envious in a way" admitted Harry "I'd like to see Hogwarts again. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Very much so" replied Hermione truthfully.

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Hermione's new job and reminiscing about Hogwarts until Ginny returned home from work at the Improper Use of Magic Office and they all had dinner together. Ginny was thrilled for Hermione and insisted they had to have a little party to celebrate her new career.

"You will be a great teacher, Hermione" said Ginny, spooning roast potatoes onto Harry's plate "really amazing. When shall we have your party?"

"I really don't want a big fuss, Ginny" said Hermione.

"Oh nonsense" said Ginny "it won't be a big party, don't worry, just a few of our friends"

Hermione remained awake until late at night studying her case file. She wanted to be sure she read and understood it all properly. When she was sure she had read each part thoroughly, she put it in her desk drawer and went to bed.

* * *

Draco opened the door of his flat and went into the quiet, cold living room. He lit the fire with his wand, deposited the case file on his coffee table and asked the house elf to make him a sandwich. He normally did not drink during the day but he felt as though he needed it and so sloshed some Fierwhisky into a glass and dropped onto the sofa.

What had he got himself into? He had no intention of backing out now but he wondered whether he had made a mistake in accepting the job. By the sounds of things, it would be an easy mission, he reflected. All he had to do was pretend to be a teacher, not get found out and ensure the Minister for Magic's daughter was kept safe. Was he pleased about this fact or not? Would he rather have the mission be simple than it be difficult, exhilarating and dangerous? Admittedly he had somewhat hoped he would be going off to some exotic, glamorous location full of pretty women and fine wine on a mission packed with excitement. Was that not what spies did? Apparently not.

Granger would be a pain in the arse to work with, Draco thought. She would try to dictate everything, tell him what to do and generally be the know-it-all she was. At least if he turned out to be a crap teacher she would pick up the slack for him. She would be a good teacher. In fact, it was the perfect career for Granger, working back amongst all the books and homework she so loved.

If he was to be completely honest with himself, Draco was feeling quite anticipative about working closely with her. What would they talk about? Books probably, if she had her way. When he had seen her in the waiting room of the Elite Auror Department, she looked healthy and nicely groomed. He had seen her before with torn clothes and a bloody face, with fear and panic in her eyes and that Granger was a far cry from the young woman he was reacquainted with earlier. To any passerby, she would look like any other, average career driven woman but Draco knew different. He knew she was a fighter, he knew she was brave and somehow it did not seem fitting for her to be stuck in an office all day, pouring over piles of paperwork behind a desk like some office drone. Maybe she thought the same, maybe that's why she took the job.

Whenever Draco had thought of her during these past five years, it was the memory of her lying face down in the parlour of his childhood home that came to him first. He recalled one time, during the Battle of Hogwarts when she had disappeared amongst the combatants. He had felt a relief he had never felt before when he discovered she was still unhurt, still alive. He remembered her bringing him a cup of tea the day that followed the battle, when he had accompanied her and Potter and the rest to Grimmauld Place. He could not face going home that day, not back to the mansion, that place where she had been tortured by Bellatrix, where all that trouble had happened. It was the most kindness he had been shown in a very long time, that simple offer of a cup of tea and he felt a huge amount of gratitude to her that he was not brave enough to show her.

He opened the case file and began reading through it, skimming through it idly at first but then he decided he should probably read the stupid thing properly and so he flicked to the front, took a sip of whisky and started to read.

* * *

Ginny had arranged Hermione's party for the following day and the kitchen of Grimmauld place sported a large banner reading "congratulations Hermione" on it and was reminiscent of the time Molly had put up a similar banner there all those years ago, congratulating her and Ron on becoming prefects.

Ron would be attending the party and Hermione felt quite jittery about it. Their relationship had crumbled last year but Hermione knew Ron had not given up on her yet. They saw each other quite regularly but every time Hermione was worried Ron would bring up the subject of their past relationship and try to convince her to give it another go. He had made plenty of hints about it before.

She loved Ron dearly and she still cared for him as much as she had ever done and once upon a time she had been in love with him, very deeply in love with him but they had grown apart, or rather Hermione had fallen out of love with Ron when they moved in together. At first it was blissful, wonderful and Ron was everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend. Then, last year, he had proposed. Hermione had automatically said yes, partly out of shock. She had not been expecting it at all. Then the uncertainty started to set in. It was normal, Ginny had insisted, to be nervous about getting married, it was normal to have doubts. But Hermione was beginning to wonder if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ron, if she wanted to marry so young. She could not see herself as a little wife, making dinners and bringing up children in some picturesque cottage somewhere in the countryside as Ron would undoubtedly expect her to and think that was what she wanted. She did not want that life yet.

So she had called off the engagement. Ron had been angry at first and taken it as proof that Hermione no longer loved him and that there was little point them being together at all if that was the case. Then he had grown quite depressed and then he had either decided to hide it or learnt to cope with it because they had become friends again once more. Hermione had spent countless nights crying because of the breakdown of their relationship, endless hours wondering if she had done the right thing in not marrying Ron. She had thrown herself into her career as a distraction and it had worked to a certain extent but still she thought about Ron sometimes and all that could have been if she had agreed to marry him, what her life would have been like now.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked Hermione, bringing her out of her thoughts about Ron "I've got a few bits you might like if you want to have a hunt through my wardrobe?"

"I'm not dressing up" Hermione replied firmly "a jumper and jeans will be fine"

"Suit yourself" Ginny replied with shrug "everyone will be here soon so you should get a move on"

Ginny had been keen for Hermione and Ron to get married and had been quite disappointed when Hermione called it all off. Ever since, she had been trying in subtle little ways to get them talking again. Ginny would make sure they sat together when Ron came for dinner, or try to leave them alone, ushering Harry out of the living room and leaving just the pair of them together when Ron visited after work. She probably wanted Hermione to look nice for Ron's benefit.

Hermione got herself ready and then followed the sound of laughter and chatter into the kitchen and found it already full of people. George was there with his girlfriend, Neville was standing near the sink looking cheerful with Hannah Abbot, and Luna was floating around beside the pantry. Hermione saw her bat away some non-existent insect from around her head. Apparently the kitchen was suffering from a Wrackspurt infestation.

"Hello Hermione" said Luna "well done on getting a job at Hogwarts, you must be very excited"

"Hi Luna, yes I'm looking forward to it" replied Hermione. "It's really nice to see you again"

"You as well" replied Luna dreamily "did you see my article in the Daily Prophet?"

Luna worked for the wizarding newspaper now and Hermione often noticed her articles. Some of them were fine but other times they were mainly about various and mostly non-existent magical creatures.

"I always read your articles" Hermione assured her and Luna looked pleased.

"Hermione" said George, striding over to her "a Hogwarts teacher, eh? Why would you want to go back to school?" he remarked with a grin.

"It was an obvious career choice" replied Hermione "how are you both?"

Hermione spent a few minutes talking with George and his girlfriend about the chain of joke shops they ran and then spoke to Neville and Hannah before deciding she could ignore Ron no longer and went to speak with him.

"Hey" said Hermione, taking the seat at the kitchen table next to Ron. She gave him a hug and breathed in the comforting smell of his washing powder "it's really nice of you to come"

"Wouldn't miss it" Ron replied, smiling at her fondly as Ginny put down a plate of rolls on the table and gave Ron a butterbeer "cheers, Ginny. So you're going to be a teacher then?"

"Yes" said Hermione "do you think I'll be good at it?"

"Obviously" said Ron, rolling his eyes "Neville's over the moon about it. It'll be hard not seeing you for months at a time though"

"Why don't you and Ron go and talk in the living room?" suggested Ginny "you'll have more peace and quiet in there"

"No thank you, Ginny" said Hermione politely "I'm fine in the kitchen"

Ron looked a little disappointed by her refusal "listen, Hermione I would like to have a chat with you about something so will you come out into the hallway at least?"

"Alright" replied Hermione with a sigh, knowing what this was going to be about and already thinking of ways to reply without hurting Ron's feelings. Ginny was smiling to herself as Luna helped her arrange canapés on a plate.

Ron shut the kitchen door behind them and turned to Hermione "I was wondering if you've been thinking about us –"

"There is no us, Ron" replied Hermione.

"Not right now, no but what about in the future? I can wait, Hermione. Will you not even think about it?" Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have thought about it" replied Hermione gently, taking Ron's hand and holding it in her own "I've thought about it a lot and I'm just too young for marriage"

"We don't have to get married" Ron continued "we could start afresh, give things another go?"

He looked so hopeful, so desperate that Hermione suddenly felt quite tearful "I can't have a boyfriend right now; I have a new career to concentrate on"

Ron looked crestfallen.

"Look, I love you so much, Ron" said Hermione "I really do –"

"Then what is the problem?" interrupted Ron "Ginny thinks –"

"This has nothing to do with Ginny" said Hermione "this is my choice and one which I will not change. Don't make this difficult for me, Ron"

"It's you who makes things difficult" Ron replied. He let go of her hand and went back into the kitchen. Hermione felt even closer to tears now and did not want to return to the kitchen at all. At that moment, Ginny reappeared. Wonderful, Hermione thought.

"Hermione, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't feel well" said Hermione, brushing a tear from her cheek "I'm going to lie down. Please tell everyone I've gone to bed that I'm sorry for leaving the party and thank them for coming and Ginny, please don't follow me, okay?"

"Hermione, hold on!" said Ginny but Hermione ignored her and hurried to her bedroom where she fell onto the bed feeling emotional and fed up.

* * *

On the first of September, Draco awoke earlier than he usually did, perhaps due to the fact his routine would be differing from the normal today. He showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and finished packing his old Hogwarts school trunk.

On the floor in the living room was a large box full of equipment the Elite Auror Office had delivered to his home yesterday evening. There was a potion kit, a kit for detecting poisons, several fake ID cards including a Muggle passport, a rather smart looking watch that apparently warned the wearer if they were late, several vials of readymade Polyjuice Potion and Veritaserum, a fake wand which was a replica of his own, a wad of Muggle money, small leather bag and a sheet of parchment with a list of the items on it and recommendations for how and when these items should be used.

He was supposed to put all of this stuff into the small bag provided which according to the letter had been applied with a Protean Charm to allow all the items to fit. He stuffed all the equipment into the bag and threw it in his trunk where it landed with a clanging thump.

Draco then Apparated to King's Cross and marched towards the barrier that separated the Muggle platform from platform nine and three quarters. There she was, Hermione Granger, standing a few feet away amongst the steam issuing from the Hogwarts Express and looking completely at ease. She looked over at him and gave him a small, half hearted wave. Had she been waiting for him? There was nothing in the letter about them having to share a compartment so Draco chose to ignore her and stepped onto the train.

Hermione had expected Malfoy to disregard her wave. She had been waiting for him on the platform to see if he wanted to share a compartment with her. If they were going to have to learn to get along they might as well start straightaway she reasoned but he obviously did not want to talk to her so she boarded the train with her trunk to find a compartment on her own.

The train was heaving with students who scampered along the train, laughing and joking and chatting. Hermione remembered how buoyant she had felt in the past when September rolled round again and it was time to go back to Hogwarts and she shared these students' excitement and happiness. She found an empty compartment and settled herself into a seat. What should she do now? She wondered where Kingsley's daughter was. The case file had contained a photo and explained that she was in Gryffindor and her name was Indigo. A pleasant name, Hermione thought. She decided she would find out in which compartment Indigo was so she could keep an eye on her for the journey.

Draco hauled his trunk into an empty compartment, took a seat and then wondered what he should do next. He supposed he had better go and find this Indigo girl and check she wasn't about to be murdered or kidnapped although he would much rather have remained where he was. Perhaps he should find Granger too, as they were meant to be working together on this. He stood up and went out into the aisle, squeezing past chattering children who gave him curious looks as he passed. He saw a pretty little black girl striding alone down the aisle, peering into compartments as she went and Draco followed her at a distance and then felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Malfoy, I wondered where you were" said Hermione "Indigo went past here"

"Good morning to you too, Granger" said Malfoy in a bored sort of voice "and I know, I was in the middle of following her until you interrupted"

"Well be careful she doesn't notice you following her" said Hermione warningly.

"Potter and the Weasel may be a bit dim Granger so I know you're used to it but I am not so there is no need for the instructions" Draco told her "look, there's no point both of us following her, you go back to your compartment and I'll find out which one she's in"

"Fine" said Hermione "but come and tell me when you find out"

Draco carried on down the aisle and saw Indigo find an empty compartment. He peered very carefully inside and looked at her. She looked like a lonely, sad child, Draco thought. Why wasn't she with her friends, laughing and joking and acting all happy about going back to school? He retreated away from the compartment and then decided he and Hermione were going about this the completely wrong way and set out to find her and tell her so.

Hermione waited in her compartment for Draco to come and speak to her. So far he had been rude to her, insulted her friend's intelligence and attempted to order her about. It wasn't even half past nine yet. She sighed and took out a book, wondering how much more of Draco's attitude she would be able to endure today. She had just started to read when Draco pulled open her compartment door and stepped inside with his trunk.

"Well?" said Hermione.

"It's a stupid idea for us to be in a compartment so far away from the girl" he said without even saying hello first "I say we go into her compartment and tell her everything else is full, that way we can keep an eye on her for the entire journey"

Hermione had to admit this was a good idea. "Alright, let's go" she agreed, picking up her luggage and leading the way.

Draco had at least expected her to argue with his idea but she didn't and so he walked with her to Indigo's compartment without saying anything more. He was going to spend the entire journey shut away in a train compartment with a girl who he could not stand and a surly twelve year old. This should be fun, he thought.

Hermione opened the door of the compartment where Indigo was and put her trunk down on the floor beside her seat. Draco chose a seat one chair away from her.

"I don't smell, you know" she whispered as Indigo glanced up at them both.

A large number of witty retorts to this popped into Draco's mind then but he resisted voicing them because it would not be a very good idea for two teachers to argue in front of student.

"I'm sorry but everywhere else is full" Draco explained to Indigo who looked quite indignant that two adults had suddenly decided to appear in her compartment.

Indigo shrugged and returned her gaze to the window. "You're too old to be students here" she stated, her eyes still on the quickly moving scenery behind the glass "so you must be teachers"

"Yes" said Hermione kindly "we are the new Transfiguration Professors. What's your name?"

"Indigo" replied Indigo "Indigo Shacklebolt. Are you two married?"

Draco gave a loud snort of laughter.

"No" said Hermione calmly "we are not married. Is this your first year at Hogwarts, Indigo?"

"I'm a second year" Indigo replied, looking as though she wanted Hermione to stop talking and leave her alone. Draco sympathised with this point of view.

"And which house are you in?" Hermione went on.

Draco wondered why she was asking the girl questions she already knew.

"Gryffindor" said Indigo with pride.

"I was in Gryffindor too" Hermione told her.

"What house was he in?" Indigo asked, nodding at Draco.

"What house were you in, Professor Malfoy?" asked Hermione with a little smile and her head bent slightly to one side.

"I was in Slytherin, Professor Granger" replied Draco tautly. Professors Malfoy and Granger, what a laugh.

Indigo grimaced "I don't like Slytherin's much. But they never beat us at Quidditch" she added with a grin.

"No, they didn't when I was at school either" said Hermione who looked very pleased.

"Do you like Slytherins?" Indigo asked Hermione.

"As a teacher I am supposed to say I regard all houses at Hogwarts equally. However, I'll let you in on a little secret;" she leaned a little closer to Indigo "I never had much time for Slytherin's when I was at school either"

Indigo seemed to find this most amusing and Draco found himself feeling quite annoyed and wanted to say something to stick up for his house.

"But Slytherin house has its merits too" said Hermione before Draco could say anything "it has produced some very brave and unselfish people, despite what your housemates might tell you" she gave Draco a little glance then and now he had no idea what to say at all. Bloody Granger with her stupid tact and wit.

"Slytherins are very cunning and intelligent" said Hermione "just as Gryffindors are brave and honest"

"You sound like the Sorting Hat" said Indigo and the pair of them laughed.

Oh ha ha, that was so funny thought Draco. Typical Gryffindors, sitting there being all jocular around one another while the Slytherin stood back and thought about what morons they really were.

When the food trolley arrived, Indigo went out into the aisle to buy her lunch and Draco took this opportunity to talk to Hermione.

"Why are you asking her all these questions?" said Draco "we have a whole file on her, in case you've forgotten"

"I'm trying to gain her trust you prat" Hermione whispered disparagingly "I want to encourage her confidence so she will come to me if she notices anything suspicious going on around her and you should be doing the same!"

Draco scowled at her and arranged himself more comfortably on the seat. She was always right! Stupid know-it-all.

Indigo returned with some Cauldron Cakes and she offered Hermione one but not Draco which was fine by him because he wasn't hungry.

"Are you not going to offer Professor Malfoy a cake, Indigo?" asked Hermione politely.

Indigo turned her gaze to Draco and said in a voice devoid of enthusiasm "would you like a Cauldron Cake, Professor Malfoy?"

No, he didn't want a pissing Cauldron Cake but Hermione was looking at him warningly and so he took one.

"What's your favourite subject?" Draco asked Indigo thinking he should probably try and get her on his side.

"Transfiguration" Indigo replied "what was yours?"

He should probably say Transfiguration as well considering that was the subject he would be teaching but he chose not to lie and said "potions"

"Why are you teaching Transfiguration then?" Indigo asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Draco replied.

"Because I'm young and curious and want to learn" said Indigo with amusement.

Hermione appeared to find this funny as she was smiling to herself as she looked out of the train window.

"Be careful of your cheek or I'll be sure to set you the most tricky homework assignments" Draco said without anger.

"Go for it, I'm good at Transfiguration!"

"Well I will remember that" said Draco "you can prove your skills to me in my lessons"

Hermione gave Draco an approving look.

A few hours later, when the castle could be seen in the distance, the train came alive with the footfalls of the many students and their excited voices could be heard outside in the aisle, mingled with the calls of order from the prefects. As the train drew up to the platform at Hogsmeade Station, Hermione heard Hagrid shouting for the first years and she felt a leap of joy and her awkward discussion with Ron, the mission she was on and Draco's rude remarks evaporated from her mind. They were back at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not running off again" Hermione told Draco as they disembarked from the Hogwarts Express "I don't particularly like the fact we have to work together either but it's not sensible for you to keep avoiding me"

"Yes, Professor" said Malfoy mockingly. He threw both of their trunks roughly into the nearest carriage and opened the door for Hermione to enter first.

"Thanks" she muttered. Somehow, she found it easier when Malfoy was being rude to her. When he was courteous and kind, she was never quite sure what to say. It threw her when he was polite.

"Where's Indigo?" said Malfoy, his eyes roving around the platform full of students in their school robes.

"Over there" Hermione pointed to a carriage a few yards away from their own and she and Draco waited until Indigo clambered into it.

"We should have checked the carriage before she got in" said Hermione.

"Do you see anyone suspicious?" said Draco "any Death Eaters lurking behind Hagrid? No, so come on. We can't stick to her all the time or she'll get pissed off or suspicious"

They climbed into the carriage and Draco sat opposite Hermione who was gazing out of the little window behind Draco's head. Draco looked at her. She looked pensive and a little sad and he wondered what had inspired this sudden change in her, so he asked.

"The Thestrals" she said and Draco looked over his shoulder at the reptilian looking, winged horses that pulled the school coaches. He understood.

"I can see them now" she said quietly.

"Me too" Draco replied. "They're quite elegant really, aren't they?" he added.

Hermione didn't reply. Yes, they were elegant but the fact that she could now see them made her feel nothing but misery as it brought back all the heartache that the war had caused. She moved her gaze to the window next to her and focused on the hedgerows and trees that bordered the dirt track.

"We'll make sure she gets into the Great Hall safely" said Draco as the coaches rolled to a halt and students began trudging up to the castle. Hermione followed Draco through the gates and up to the steps that lead into the Entrance Hall, keeping an eye on Indigo who was weaving her way through the many students to get inside.

The moment Hermione stepped into the Entrance Hall she could not prevent the beaming smile that spread across her face. There was the staircase and the doors that lead into the Great Hall. She looked around at the tapestries and statues and paintings, drinking it all in. She was even pleased to see Filch who was skulking around by the Great Hall, watching the students file inside while Mrs Norris meowed quietly at his heels.

"Granger, come on" said Draco and Hermione walked beside him into the Great Hall with its four house tables and the staff table at the end of the hall where already several teachers were sitting. Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling with the darkened clouds floating serenely across the evening sky and at the flags suspended above the tables with each of the house emblems stitched onto them and felt as though she had arrived home after being away for decades. Even Draco was gazing around the hall with a small, contented smile on his face.

"We should go to the staff table" said Draco who was watching Indigo take her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, this will be strange!" said Hermione animatedly "being at the staff table"

"I suppose" said Draco disinterestedly. Draco felt nostalgic at being back at Hogwarts but Granger was positively thrilled about it. The school held too many bad memories for Draco to share her jubilation but she didn't seem to mind. She was staring around the hall with a huge smile on her face, oblivious to the fact that he suddenly wished he had not come here at all.

Hermione took a seat next to Professor Slughorn and Draco sat next to Hermione on the end. Granger was right, this was quite bizarre. The students were taking their seats at their house tables, some of them glancing up at the staff table and pointing at him and Hermione, prodding their friends and whispering in their ears. It was strange seeing the Great Hall from this vantage point.

"Hello, Professor" said Hermione amicably to Slughorn.

Slughorn turned to look at her and appeared perplexed for a moment but then he gave a big, boyish grin and said in his booming voice "well, Miss Granger! So you are the new Transfiguration Professor, well I am sure you will make an admirable teacher, what with your brains!"

"Thank you, Professor" said Hermione "that's very kind. Malfoy and I will be running the department together" she added.

"Ah and Mr Malfoy too" said Slughorn. His manner was polite but he was not as animated upon greeting Draco. "How are you?"

"Very well thank you Professor and yourself?" said Draco courteously.

"Fine, my boy, fine. Ah, and here comes our headmistress"

Professor McGonagall was striding towards the staff table, her long cloak swishing about as she moved. She did not look much different from how she had five years ago with her greying hair tied into a knot and her eyes quick and clever behind their spectacles as they swept over the students and the staff table.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the staff table and waited for the students to quieten before addressing them.

"Welcome, new and old faces, to another year at Hogwarts" she said loudly "firstly, I would like to announce two new staff appointments. Please welcome Professors Granger and Malfoy who will be taking charge of the Transfiguration department"

There was a smattering of applause and Hermione gave a nervous little wave. Draco nodded at the students in greeting and Indigo smiled at Hermione from the Gryffindor table as Hagrid cheered loudly from his place next to Professor Sprout. Hermione looked down the table at him gleefully.

Draco watched Hermione as McGonagall prattled on about school clubs and Filch's list of banned items. She looked exultant, her eyes alive and shining with happiness. She waved and smiled at Professor Sprout and Flitwick while Draco remained in silence and he felt a little, tiny stab of envy at the sight of her, so friendly with the staff, so cheerful and liked by everyone around her.

When McGonagall had finished her speech and the Sorting had been completed and the nervous first years had been sorted into their houses, the start of term feast began and platefuls of delicious food appeared on the tables. Hermione tried to include Draco in her discussions with Slughorn and Flitwick but he wished she wouldn't bother. The teachers acted distant toward him, not unkind or impolite but they did not treat him with the same warmth as they did with Hermione. Draco was used to people acting this way around him but the fact that his old teachers were showing him the very same coldness as his past schoolmates and work colleagues did made him feel quite miserable and throughout dinner he dwelled on the regret and guilt he felt, eating very little as he did not feel hungry at all.

"You seemed unhappy during the feast" Hermione pointed out as they left the Great Hall with the swarms of students. She thought she knew why. Hogwarts, after all, had not been the same happy place as it had been for Draco and the staff seemed disinclined to talk to him much. That would make anyone feel miserable, Hermione thought.

"Did I?" said Draco offhandedly "why do you care anyway?" and he stalked off ahead of her, leaving her to watch after Indigo. Hermione thought she shouldn't have bothered saying anything at all.

She remained a few paces behind Indigo as she followed her classmates to Gryffindor Tower and Hermione waited on the corner of a corridor until she saw the girl climb safely through the portrait hole. Hermione was tempted to go and have a look at the common room but decided it was not necessary and so made her way to the Transfiguration department. The file supplied by Kestrel had told her that the office and her quarters would be a few doors down from the classroom and she found it without any trouble. There was a copper plaque affixed to the door with _Professor Malfoy and Professor Granger, Transfiguration Department_ engraved on it. She tapped the door with her wand and stepped inside.

The office was circular and large, with an elegant fireplace, sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and huge decorative rug spread on the floorboards. There was a pair of desks, bookshelves packed with books and two filing cabinets. Above the fireplace, was Tilly Talloak's portrait and she gave Hermione a demure little nod and vanished, probably to inform Kestrel they had arrived safely at Hogwarts.

Draco was sitting on a soft leather chair in an alcove in front of a window beside the fireplace, looking both angry and upset.

"I thought you would be here" Hermione told him "don't worry about Indigo by the way, I saw she got to her common room alright while you stalked off in a temper"

Hermione felt quite indignant about Draco's behaviour. She understood it was difficult for him seeing Hogwarts again but he had decided to go off in a huff and leave her to sort out Indigo which was unprofessional, as far as Hermione was concerned. They were supposed to be a team.

"It doesn't take two of us to make sure the brat gets to her common room" said Draco "your room is through there" he pointed to his left "and mine is through there" he gestured to his right "let's make sure we keep our distance from each other, shall we?"

"Fine by me" said Hermione "spoilt little ferret" she muttered under her breath and went to go to her room.

"And I think it would be best if we refrained from insulting each other, Granger" she heard Malfoy say behind her. "Trust me, I'm finding it difficult"

"Insult me if you please, Malfoy" said Hermione with ire "it doesn't bother me. I don't care what you think of me"

"Granger, just fuck off to bed and leave me alone" Draco spat at her.

"No" said Hermione "I can stay here if I want"

"You were about to go to bed a second ago!" Draco said with a raised voice "are you trying to piss me off, Granger?" he stood up, out of exasperation and Hermione took the slightest little step backwards. This bothered him.

"You think I'm going to attack you?" he said in a much quieter voice.

"No...no" Hermione replied "of course not"

Draco took his seat again and rubbed his face with his hands, exhaling sharply "leave me alone now, Granger" he said calmly "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Hermione went to her room. There was a four poster bed and a painting of the Hogwarts emblem on the wall, a small vanity table and a wardrobe. Hermione sank onto the bed. She was not afraid that Draco would attack her, it was just he had stood up so sharply and suddenly and raised his voice so loudly it had stunned her. She shouldn't have called him a ferret, she reasoned but she was mad at him. How much worse were things going to get between them? She felt as though she had made a bad decision in calling him a name and wanted to apologise. Perhaps he would apologise for swearing at her and they could start again.

Hermione eased open her bedroom door and peered into the office beyond. Draco was no longer on the chair by the window which meant she would have to go and knock on his door. She felt uncertain as to whether this was a good idea but she wanted to apologise and make things better so she walked across the office and gave Draco's door two quiet knocks. She waited for only a few seconds before Draco threw it open. He had taken off his cloak and apparently was in the middle of getting ready for bed as his shirt was half undone.

"What?" he said bluntly.

"I...I" stuttered Hermione trying to ignore the unbuttoned shirt "I came to apologise" she managed.

"Right" said Draco "well, apology accepted"

Hermione remained where she was. Was he not going to say sorry too?

"Was there something else, Granger?"

"You told me to fuck off" Hermione stated.

Draco raised his eyebrows "yes, I did and I might have to tell you again if you don't go away" he leaned against the doorframe. Why was she making this into such a massive drama? They'd had a tiny little squabble, so what?

"I just assumed you would like to apologise too, so we could clear the air properly" said Hermione.

"I am sorry for telling you to fuck off Granger" said Draco in a monotone voice "now can I go to bed?"

"Goodnight, then" said Hermione.

"Goodnight, Granger" said Draco wearily and closed the door on her. It was nice of her to apologise but he didn't think it had been necessary. She hadn't said anything particularly insulting to him. He found himself wondering if he had upset her by being so dismissive and rude in the office and then he wondered why he even cared.

They had classes to teach the following day and their first lesson was a classroom full of noisy Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. Hermione expected Draco would favour the Slytherins but she decided to be fair and not treat any students from either house differently.

They walked to the classroom together after breakfast and Draco flopped down on a chair behind the desk.

"I suppose it's fortunate I drew up a lesson plan yesterday evening, isn't it?" said Hermione taking a folder out of her bag. She dropped her voice and said "don't forget that we're supposed to be teachers here Malfoy and that means putting a bit of effort in"

"I'll plan the next lesson" said Draco with a yawn.

The class filed in and took their seats, muttering to each other about the two new teachers in front of them. Draco thought he should probably start making more of an effort or risk having Granger moan at him all day and so he got up and strolled around the desk as Hermione tapped the blackboard with her wand. He looked at the instructions that had appeared there.

"Hi everyone, I'm Professor Granger and this is Professor Malfoy" announced Hermione. The students murmured in greeting.

"Please read the instructions on the board, everyone" said Hermione kindly to the class.

"And then take out your copies of Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven and turn to page two hundred and forty eight" Draco told the class "and no talking" he added as an afterthought.

If Hermione was going to be the nice, friendly teacher everyone adored he might as well take on the role of the no-nonsense one that the kids actually listened to. He remembered being at school and was fully aware that if you gave most of these kids an inch they would take a mile. He wondered how Granger would cope if any of the students misbehaved.

One of the students had their hands up. It was a Slytherin boy with a haughty sort of face and neat, light brown hair.

"What's your name?" Draco asked the student.

"Ryan Nott" replied the boy. This was Theodore Nott's nephew, Draco thought. He gave the boy no evidence that he recognised his surname.

"Well, Mr Nott is there a problem?" said Draco.

"Aren't you Draco Malfoy?" said Ryan. The class looked up from their books to stare first at Ryan and then at Draco.

"My name is Professor Malfoy to you, Mr Nott" said Draco.

"I remember you from when I was in first year" Ryan went on "you know my uncle. How come you're a teacher now, aren't you supposed to be an Auror or something after fighting in the war?"

Even Hermione looked up from the parchment she was scribbling on to see what was going on.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy "back to page two hundred and forty eight please, Mr Nott" said Draco in a voice he hoped suggested he meant business.

"I was just asking" said Ryan "everyone knows who you are anyway, and her" he nodded at Hermione.

"Her name is Professor Granger" said Draco thunderously "five points from Slytherin for your lack of manners, Mr Nott now back to your book"

Ryan turned his eyes back to the book, looking quite furious.

Draco felt riled by the boy. He went to sit at the desk with Granger who was looking quite impressed.

"You handled that well" she told him, returning to her parchment.

"Teenagers think they know everything" Draco replied.

"Like you did when you were at school then?" said Hermione.

"Like you still do" answered Draco.

Hermione smiled to herself. "You're quite witty you know, when you're not pretending to be an arse"

"Pretending?" said Draco who was smiling a little now himself "my tendencies to act like an arse are not pretence, Professor Granger"

Hermione merely continued scribbling away on her parchment with a tiny smirk on her face.

When the class had finished reading, Hermione informed Draco they should begin the second half of the lesson with practical work.

"You will split into pairs and work on transfiguring the turtles Professor Malfoy is handing out, into tortoises. This is a spell that will very probably appear on your N.E.W.T exams so please pay attention and do your best" Hermione explained to the class. "If you have any questions, either I or Professor Malfoy will be happy to assist you"

"I think that was quite a good lesson, don't you?" said Hermione to Draco after the class had packed away their things and left the room. She was very pleased with how the lesson had gone. She had felt quite nervous about having to stand in front of twenty five teenagers but she had found it quite simple and enjoyable after a little while and had felt quite proud when one girl had told her she had never been able to transfigure animals before Hermione had taught her how.

Draco hadn't seemed nervous at all and she thought he handled Ryan Nott's inquisitiveness very well.

"It would have been better if that little rat Nott didn't ask all those questions" replied Draco.

"I don't think we are supposed to refer to students as little rats, Malfoy" said Hermione but she wasn't annoyed "but yes, he was rather interested in us, wasn't he? And he's related to an ex-Death Eater..."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Granger" Draco assured her "one of the students was bound to ask questions about why we're here. The boy was right, we are quite well known. I didn't like having to take points from my own house, though"

"Gryffindor always beat Slytherin to the House Cup anyway" said Hermione jocularly "so don't worry about that"

"I thought we were supposed to not favour one house over another?" said Draco as they strolled into the Great Hall for lunch.

"I was just pointing out a fact, Malfoy" said Hermione airily.

They took their places at the staff table. Hermione searched the Gryffindor table for Indigo and saw her with a friend, eating her lunch. Hermione reached across the table for a jug of pumpkin juice and said to Draco

"See, we can get along, can't we?"

Draco looked at her. Her hair had brushed over his arm as she reached for the jug and he caught a whiff of pleasantly scented shampoo. Momentarily disarmed by her closeness, he did not answer immediately but then cleared his throat and muttered

"Of course we can" he took a drink from his goblet. The smell of her shampoo still lingered.

"So you are going to write some lesson plans today, aren't you?" said Hermione bossily. She wasn't going to put all the work in although she knew would probably make a better job of the lesson plans than Draco.

"Yes, yes stop nagging, woman" Draco told her. He put down his knife and fork "I'm going back to the office now to make a start on them, alright?"

"I'll come with you" said Hermione "I'll give you some help"

"I'm not completely useless you know, Granger" said Draco as they walked together out of the Great Hall "I got the same grade as you for my Transfiguration N.E.W.T"

"Yes but still" said Hermione "I'd like to make sure you put the effort in"

"I'm not one of your students, Professor" said Draco haughtily "I can work fine on my own"

"Indigo's not at the Gryffindor table" observed Hermione as they passed it.

"You worry too much, Granger. She's probably gone back to her common room. We can't keep an eye on her every second of the day, you know" said Draco "she'll be fine"

They climbed a set of stairs and turned a corridor then heard voices coming from around the next corner, raised voices.

"Students shouldn't be arguing in the corridors" said Hermione with a frown.

Draco walked off ahead but stopped at the corner to the next corridor and when Hermione reached him, she went to carry on walking but Draco caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Look at this" he said quietly.

They both peered carefully around the corner and Hermione spotted Ryan Nott and Indigo. Ryan had his face very close to Indigo's own and he was smirking at her and saying something they could not hear. Indigo looked fearful but was standing her ground. Hermione noticed she had her hand in her pocket, probably enclosed around her wand.

"What does that boy think he's doing?" said Hermione and she made to march up to the pair but Draco pulled her back again.

"You're not very good at this spying thing, are you Granger?" whispered Draco "just watch for a moment"

"You should watch your back and stop spreading rumours about my family, Shacklebolt" sneered Ryan.

"I haven't spread any rumours" insisted Indigo and Hermione saw her grip tighten on the wand in her pocket "everyone talks about your Death Eater family, not just me. I suppose that Auror murder in the Daily Prophet last year had nothing to do with them? I heard that Auror was following your uncle, funny how he ended up dead, isn't it?"

"Watch your mouth!" warned Nott "you're a stupid little girl who knows nothing!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Nott my father is the Minister for Magic and I could make life very difficult for you so I suggest you back off! Your uncle might keep insisting he's this reformed, charitable businessman but I don't believe a bit of it and neither do most of my friends! Half of your family is in Azkaban, what do you expect people to think?"

"My uncle," said Nott in a voice laced with anger "has spent the past five years trying to prove to people he's changed and it's little brats like you that are making life so difficult for him. You obviously don't know a thing because your father knows my uncle and is very impressed with the charitable donations he makes"

Indigo gave a humourless laugh and Hermione had to admire her courage. She would have been quite intimidated if a seventh year spoke to her like this when she was twelve years old.

"I'll think and say whatever I want about you and your uncle, Nott and there's nothing you can do about it" said Indigo bravely.

Nott pushed Indigo against the wall and Hermione prepared herself to intervene but Draco was holding her arm to stop her.

With his face very close to Indigo's, he said menacingly "your daddy won't always be around to protect you, Shacklebolt. You'd be wise to remember that one"

"Your empty threats don't scare me, Nott" retorted Indigo.

Nott gave her one last nasty look, let go of her and marched away. Indigo remained where she was for several seconds and Hermione saw her a tear from her face before taking a few deep breaths to compose herself and walking the opposite way down the corridor, towards where Hermione and Draco were.

Draco turned to Hermione at once and said in a businesslike voice "yes, well Professor Granger I think the third years are progressing quite well"

"I agree, Professor Malfoy" replied Hermione.

Indigo walked past them and Hermione said to her "good afternoon, Miss Shacklebolt"

"Good afternoon, Professor Granger, Professor Malfoy" replied Indigo and hurried away.

"Not a word until we reach the office" Draco told Hermione who had opened her mouth to start talking.

"Well?" said Hermione the moment Draco had closed the office door behind them.

"Either the girl has been saying things about Nott's family and he's genuinely pissed off and was trying to scare her or Ryan Nott and his uncle know something about these kidnapping rumours" surmised Draco. He started to pace the office, thinking. "You heard what Nott said to Indigo...'your daddy won't always be around to protect you'"

"Do you know Theodore well?" asked Hermione, sinking onto the chair by the window and watching Draco stride up and down the office.

"Relatively" replied Draco thoughtfully "the girl was right in what she said, half of the Nott family are currently spending time in Azkaban. Nott managed to get out of it by saying he was acting under the Imperious curse and has since made himself a lot of gold by running a property development business. He's been donating large sums of money to wizarding institutions ever since, St Mungos, The Squib Advice Bureau...even Hogwarts. I heard he gave a grant to the Muggle Studies department two years back"

"It sounds as though he's trying to prove he was never a Death Eater...donating money to Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and a Squib charity... It's as though he wants people to see him as the opposite of a prejudiced pureblood" said Hermione.

"Exactly" agreed Draco "and it's been working. The Ministry are quite happy to take donations from kindly, rich businessmen. All his stories added up when he was arrested after Voldemort's downfall. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt trusts him, apparently"

"This could be nothing, you know" said Hermione reasonably "like you said, Nott could be angry at Indigo for talking about his family"

"What about that dead Auror?" said Draco "I don't remember that, do you?"

Hermione tried to remember if she had read anything about it "yes!" she said suddenly "it was in the Daily Prophet last year...it said an Auror had chased a suspected Death Eater...I can't remember exactly what the article said but I remember something about there being a struggle between the Auror and the Death Eater at a hotel run by a wizard in London, near Oxford Street and the Auror was killed"

"That hotel was probably owned by Nott" said Draco "perhaps the Auror was there to spy on Nott"

"It makes sense" said Hermione "do you think we should tell Kestrel?"

"Kestrel said he wanted reports about the case, didn't he? This could be important" Draco replied. He turned to the portrait of Tilly Talloak and said

"Miss Talloak? We have some information for Agent Kestrel"

Tilly, who had been snoozing with her head resting against the picture frame, opened her eyes blearily and said "Agent Kestrel?"

"Yes, it's quite urgent" said Hermione.

"Very well" said Tilly, taking off her spectacles to wipe them on her robes "proceed"

Draco and Hermione told Tilly everything they had heard being said between Ryan Nott and Indigo and all they suspected about it. Tilly vanished from her frame to go to her painting in the Elite Auror Office and Hermione and Draco waited for her return.

Five minutes later, Tilly reappeared.

"Agent Kestrel would like to speak with you both via Floo. He has asked me to tell you to ensure you are alone" she said.

"Yes, yes we'll talk to Kestrel" said Draco impatiently.

A few moments later, Kestrel's face appeared amongst the logs in the fireplace, just as Sirius's face had in the Gryffindor common room all those years ago.

"Good afternoon" he said "I think it would be wise for you to pursue this lead...You are both correct to be suspicious. Theodore Nott is organising a charity ball in aid of the Squib Advice Bureau this weekend, a charity that aims to assist Squibs and their families through any difficulties they may face. I have managed to procure two invites for you both and I would like for you to both attend. Theodore Nott will be there and you should do some digging"

"We can't leave Indigo here alone" pointed out Hermione.

"No, you cannot" said Kestrel "which is why I have arranged for another Agent to be at Hogwarts this weekend. He will be posing as a Ministry official who is there to speak to the Headmistress about work placements at the Ministry for seventh years"

"Where is this ball?" asked Draco.

"At the Flutterby Hotel, a wizarding hotel on Oxford Street which is one of many of Mr Nott's properties. I will be sending you a file I have gathered on Mr Nott via owl within the next few days"

"Was the Flutterby Hotel the same hotel where the Auror was killed last year?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" replied Kestrel "he was a Senior Auror. We are still unsure as to what exactly happened on that occasion. The Death Eater that Auror was pursuing ran into the Flutterby Hotel and there was a struggle, the Death Eater escaped and the Auror was killed. If you can gather any information on that also, it would be extremely helpful. It seems very likely to me now that Mr Nott was involved. Do you own any evening clothing?"

"No" said both Draco and Hermione together.

"I will arrange for that to be organised. Expect a parcel to arrive with Mr Nott's file. Good evening, Agent Granger, Agent Malfoy and be careful"

Kestrel disappeared.

"Well," said Draco with a smile "it looks as though we're going to a party, Granger"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note - I may either shorten this story or discontinue it for the time being unless I get more reviews. I really appreciate and look forward to feedback from my readers and so it makes sense for me to work on a story that has been getting reviews instead of one that hasn't. I haven't given up on this story yet however so carry on reading those people who have been. Also, thanks to the people that have reviewed and those who have added this story or me to their alert/favourites lists. :)**

Both Draco and Hermione kept a close eye on both Indigo and Ryan Nott during the rest of the week but they saw neither of them going near each other. The most contact the two students had was when Ryan gave Indigo a nasty look from across the Great Hall, which Indigo merely raised her eyebrows at unconcernedly.

Hermione and Draco had not been doing much teaching as a pair since the first day the school arrived back from the summer holidays. Professor McGonagall had informed them that it would be more useful to the students if they took their classes separately, that way one class of students could be being taught by Draco while at the same time another class could be being taken by Hermione.

Hermione had decided that she liked being a teacher. It gave her much happiness when a student understood something after struggling for a long time or when the class were enthusiastic and she could see they were really enjoying the lesson. She revelled in planning her lessons and did so meticulously. Draco often asked her to help him with his own lesson plans and she was only too happy to help, partly because she liked the work but mainly because they had been getting along so well. They had not argued at all and Hermione had come to realise that most of Draco's sarcastic or

mocking comments were not meant to wound her at all but that it was just Draco's way of speaking to people sometimes. They had laughed and joked and talked together quite comfortably during the evenings and at mealtimes and Hermione was beginning to enjoy his company.

She was starting to realise things about Draco she had never noticed before they had started to spend so much time in one another's company. He was humorous, clever and quick, interesting and pleasant to talk to and he spoke with an eloquence and intelligence that equalled Hermione's own. In Hermione's opinion, they were becoming friends and she was very happy about that.

Draco was mostly finding his new role as a Hogwarts teacher quite tedious. Granger had been assisting him with his lesson plans which made things much easier but teaching could get quite boring, especially when he had to spend so much time grading homework and chasing up the students who didn't hand theirs in on time. The students mostly behaved well during his lessons which was fortunate and he had only been required to hand out two detentions during the entire week so far for late homework. He thought he was doing a pretty good job even if he wasn't particularly enjoying it. Granger seemed to love it which he had expected she would and he had to admit she was doing well. In the few classes they had shared together, he had watched her furtively from behind the teacher's desk while she lectured the students, completely in her element as she spoke to the class or helped the pupils individually with their assignments. The students seemed to genuinely like her and Draco understood why. She was warm and funny, patient and clever.

They had been spending quite a lot of time together in the evenings and sometimes during the day when they were in their separate classrooms, he missed her a bit and found himself counting down the hours until lunchtime or the end of the day when he could see her again. The fact that he felt this way had surprised him but the more time he spent with her the more he realised that she was much more than the know-it-all, bossy little bookworm he had thought her to be. She made him laugh regularly with her witty little remarks and when she was in full flow about a lesson she had planned or a story she was explaining, he found himself quite captivated with her. He had never known anyone quite like her and suddenly had understood why she was so popular with her friends, with her ex-classmates and past teachers. Draco daren't admit any of this to her but he thought sometimes when they were alone together in the Transfiguration office, or talking at mealtimes that she was enjoying his company just as much as he was enjoying hers.

On Friday evening when they were both sitting in silence at their desks in their office, marking homework, the parcel Kestrel had told them about arrived. Two owls came soaring towards the window carrying a squashy looking parcel between them and Draco opened the window to let them in. He took the package to his desk and tore it open. There was a thick file on Nott inside along with two sets of clothing.

"Let me see" said Hermione, putting down her quill and getting up from her chair.

"Hold on a moment, Granger" said Draco and began unwrapping the clothes. He held up a pale blue silk gown with a sequinned trim.

"That would look nice on you" said Hermione, suppressing a giggle "it would look lovely with your eyes!"

"Very funny" replied Draco and threw the dress at her "there's some shoes here too" and he handed her a pair of matching strappy high heels.

"So what has Kestrel chosen for you?" said Hermione, admiring the dress. It really was quite exquisite and looked as though it cost a ridiculous amount of Galleons.

Draco unfolded a black suit and tie and a smart cloak "not too bad" he said, looking at the label "it's from Madam Malkin's couture range" he added, sounding impressed.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" asked Hermione teasingly.

"No, I'm deeply in love with Potter I just haven't been able to bring myself to tell him. Will you let him know for me?" replied Draco.

"Try it on" insisted Hermione.

"Only if you try yours on first" answered Draco. He was quite keen to see what she would look like in such a glamorous dress.

"Fine" said Hermione and she snatched up her outfit and went to her room to get changed.

Draco dropped onto the chair by the fireplace and waited for her to emerge. When she did, he found himself quite stunned. The difference between how she looked in her dowdy teachers robes to how she looked in this gown was quite astounding. He had expected her to look nice but as she stood before him, looking a little nervous, with the light from the chandeliers playing on her hair and the soft fabric of the dress he thought she really looked quite extravagant. She gave a twirl and a nervy giggle.

"I'll take it that it looks quite nice due to the fact your mouth is hanging open like a fish" observed Hermione. Draco closed it at once.

"You scrub up well, Granger" Draco told her trying to sound nonchalant. The dress was quite low cut and fell just above her knees. Hermione had a cleavage and legs all of a sudden...a rather nice cleavage and legs and Draco picked up his own outfit to distract himself from the sight of her.

"Your turn now" said Hermione taking the seat Draco had vacated. Well that was amusing, she thought as he closed his bedroom door. She thought Draco had looked positively dumbstruck when she stepped into the office and the look on his face reminded her of when she had gone to the Yule Ball in fourth year and Harry and Ron had gaped at her as she strode into the Great Hall with Viktor Krum.

"You're going to laugh at me, aren't you?" said Draco from behind the door.

"Probably" Hermione admitted.

Draco stepped out of the office and came to a stop in front of the fireplace.

"Take your hands out of your pockets" Hermione instructed.

Draco sighed and removed them.

"There that's better. You look like James Bond" she laughed.

"Who is James Bond?" asked Draco, perplexed.

"Never mind" said Hermione, still laughing "you look very smart, very handsome" she said truthfully and then upon realising what she had just said, cleared her throat and said "I mean, it suits you"

"Of course it does" said Draco with a raised eyebrow. Did she just call him handsome? "It fits well"

Hermione retrieved the file from the torn paper on Draco's desk and opened it up. Two invites fell out, printed on thick, expensive parchment and with embossed gold lettering. Kestrel had included a scrap of paper with the address for the Flutterby Hotel scribbled on it. There was also a map of the hotel, a list of all the staff and several pages with information that Kestrel had complied about Theodore Nott and his family.

"There's not much here that you haven't already told me" said Hermione, flicking through the pages of the file.

Draco, who had taken advantage of this moment to study Hermione and her dress a little more, looked up as she turned her face from the papers.

"Yes" he agreed, not entirely sure what she had just replied to. Why didn't she dress up more often, she looked so much better...

"It seems Kestrel has had a hard time gathering details about Nott" Hermione continued as she turned back to the file, quite unaware of the fact Draco's eyes had been roving from her exposed legs to the small amount of cleavage the dress allowed "he keeps his personal life really private according to this document but it's a completely different story when it comes to his businesses and charity contributions...he likes to publicise those as much as he can, especially the donations he makes to charity"

"We can find out more at the ball" commented Draco, moving his eyes from Hermione's figure and back to what she was talking about "we'll do some digging, as Kestrel advised"

Hermione put the file back on Draco's desk "we had better get changed, we don't want to ruin these clothes before the party" she advised.

Draco would have quite happily watched Hermione spend the remainder of the evening in the blue dress "you're right" he conceded "I'm going to bed, goodnight Granger" and made towards his room.

"Goodnight" said Hermione distractedly. She was still reading Nott's file.

Draco shut the door behind him and loosened his tie, looking forward to the following night when he would be spending the entire evening with Granger in her blue dress.

The next day was a leisurely one. The first Quidditch match of the season was taking place that afternoon and to Draco's great amusement, it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Draco had met and taught the members of the current Slytherin team and spied them practicing on the pitch from his classroom window a few times. They were pretty good; he thought and was looking forward to the moment when they beat Gryffindor. The captain, a tall, stocky seventh year had put together a promising team which Draco had been reminding Hermione of for most of the week.

"The Gryffindor team looks equally as capable of winning" Hermione had replied demurely when this subject arose in their conversation "we shall see when the match takes place, Malfoy. Gryffindor had always bested Slytherin at Quidditch when we were at school, you can't deny that"

Draco had planned on going down to the Quidditch stadium alone. He went back to the Transfiguration office after having a late lunch to get his cloak to find Granger already there, tidying her desk.

"Oh, hi" she said, slotting a wad of papers into a drawer.

"Hi" Draco repeated. He grabbed his cloak from the chair behind his own desk and then hesitated. Should he wait for her? They were both going the same way; would it be impolite to leave without her?

"Are you waiting for me, Malfoy?" said Hermione, straightening up and smiling a little smile. He had hung back after picking up his cloak. He was deciding whether to wait for her or not. How funny.

"No" lied Draco unconvincingly "I was just wondering whether I would need my cloak or not..." what a stupid answer. Of course he would need his cloak, it was drizzling outside.

"Well I'm ready to leave now so we can walk to the pitch together" Hermione said decidedly.

"Whatever, fine" said Draco, attempting aloofness "you're ready this moment? Because I'm not waiting around"

"Let's go" said Hermione, pulling on her cloak.

They walked in step with each other through the castle and out into the grounds. It was foggy outside and a light mist hovered above the lake and around the mountains beyond. Hundreds of students were making their way towards the pitch, waving Gryffindor and Slytherin flags, cheering and laughing and talking.

"Indigo" said Hermione, pointing a few feet ahead of them where Indigo was striding ahead with her friend.

"And there's Nott" said Draco, pointing to the left where several metres ahead, Ryan Nott was walking along with his classmates, all of them wearing Slytherin rosettes and whooping and cheering.

"We should make sure we get a seat close to Indigo" said Hermione.

"Nott wouldn't go near her in front of all these people" reasoned Draco.

"There could be more suspicious characters about than Ryan Nott, Malfoy. And you've been telling me that I'm crap at being a spy?" replied Hermione.

"You are" replied Draco swiftly.

Hermione chose to disregard this "look, let's just find a seat" she muttered and lead Draco up the stairs through the stands to a line of chairs a few rows above where Indigo had chosen to sit with her friend.

"We can keep an eye on her from here" said Hermione confidently.

"So when this is over," began Draco as the seats around them were filled by students "are you going to take on more missions?"

"Well as I'm such a crappy spy, maybe I should give it up" Hermione replied, her eyes on the pitch where the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were getting ready to launch into the air. She wasn't being serious, she had not been offended by Draco's comments on her spying skills but Draco seemed to think it was more than a simple, offhand remark.

"You're not crap, Granger" he said in a soft sort of voice as Madam Hooch blew her whistle to start the game "you're the brains behind this operation"

Hermione turned her eyes away from the Gryffindor seeker who had sped off across the pitch to look into Draco's own "well you were the one who stopped me interrupting Indigo and Ryan. I would have marched over there to sort it out if you hadn't stopped me and we would have never found anything out that way. You're able to keep a cool head and make wise decisions"

"Well it sounds to me as though we make a good team, then" remarked Draco. He said this because he honestly thought it and said it without thinking about it. Hermione seemed to agree.

"Yes, I think we do" she replied, turning her attention back to the match. "It's quite a surprise, really"

"Tell me about it" said Draco casually "that Kestrel bloke obviously knows what he's doing"

Hermione didn't reply, she was watching the Gryffindor seeker streak across the pitch at speed and she saw the snitch flutter near the stands opposite. A second later, it was gone but the seeker was giving chase.

"Oh come on!" yelled Draco as the Slytherin seeker, who had been scouring the opposite side of the stadium, finally noticed the Gryffindor seeker speeding towards the tiny golden snitch which was soaring over the heads of a group of Hufflepuffs in the front row. They giggled and batted at it and it fluttered rapidly away just as the Gryffindor seeker caught up with it, his hand an inch from capturing it. The Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherin's cheered even louder as the snitch zoomed back across the pitch.

"Ah, come on lads you can do better than that!" Draco shouted as a Gryffindor beater launched a Bludger at the Slytherin seeker.

"Apparently they can't" said Hermione lightly as the Slytherin seeker whirled about in midair, rubbing his arm where the Bludger had connected with it. The Gryffindor seeker had seen the snitch again and launched forwards in pursuit.

"Finally!" huffed Draco as a Slytherin chaser managed to aim the Quaffle past the Gryffindor keeper and directly into the middle hoop.

"TEN ZERO TO SLYTHERIN!" boomed the commentator and the Slytherin's around the stadium cheered raucously as the Gryffindors grumbled and booed.

"What do you make of that, Granger?" said Draco smugly as he applauded "the Gryffindor keeper must be short sighted or something that would have been an easy save to make"

"We'll see" said Hermione "the Gryffindor seeker seems much more skilled than the Slytherin one does. Oh look, he's after the snitch again" Hermione pointed toward the pitch and Draco followed the Gryffindor seeker's progress "perhaps the Slytherin seeker is the short sighted one"

"It's over there you useless little cockroach!" Draco bellowed. The Slytherin seeker was flying in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor seeker who had spied the snitch and was zooming towards it.

"Malfoy, be quiet!" Hermione scolded "you're a teacher; you can't call students useless little cockroaches"

But Hermione's voice was drowned out by the whoops and boos of the crowd as Slytherin scored yet another goal.

"TWENTY ZERO TO SLYTHERIN!" shouted the commentator.

"There's plenty of time for Gryffindor to catch up" muttered Hermione as Draco looked at her triumphantly.

The Gryffindor seeker had lost sight of the snitch and he was now circling the pitch trying to catch another glimpse of it.

Hermione was on the edge of her seat. The Slytherin seeker had just seen the snitch and it was hovering near the ground nearby. The Slytherin seeker went into a dive and the Gryffindor seeker sped after him. They were both racing after the snitch and were both so close to catching it that it was impossible to gauge who was going to get it first.

"What are the beaters doing?" yelled Draco "knock the Gryffindor off his broom!"

But it was too late for the beaters to act. The Gryffindor seeker had closed his hand around the tiny golden ball and the Gryffindors in the stands were shouting and cheering in triumph.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" bellowed the commentator.

"That was quite a game" commented Hermione happily as the Gryffindor seeker did a lap of the pitch with the caught snitch and the Slytherin team landed on the ground looking sulky.

"Absolutely useless" said Draco sounding deflated.

"As usual" added Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled at her, shaking his head "I should coach them, they'd do better if I did" he said. "The Chasers and the Keeper were fine; it was that crap seeker that messed it up"

"You should ask Madam Hooch if you can coach the team then" said Hermione "oh...ow!" she cried. Her heel had slipped on the rain washed ground as she went to stand but Draco had seen it happening and instinctively and swiftly caught her by the hand as she fell.

"Thanks" said Hermione bashfully. Her hand was still clasped in Draco's own. She stared at him.

Draco stared back at her and relinquished it gently, his fingers lingering on hers as they parted.

"I don't have time to coach the Slytherin team" said Draco chattily, shoving his hands in his pockets, not quite able to look Hermione in the face at that moment "what with being a spy and pretending to be a teacher"

"No, I suppose not" said Hermione. She paused, her mind back on the moment Draco had grasped hold of her hand, when his fingers skimmed ever so lightly across it, the way he had seemed reluctant to let go. Was she imagining all that?

"Let's go back to the castle" said Hermione briskly "I need to get ready for tonight. You can mark my fourth year's homework while I do my hair"

"Excuse me?" said Draco as they walked out of the stadium together "mark your own stupid homework, Granger!"

"I won't have the time" Hermione explained "I'll mark some of yours tomorrow, okay?"

Draco mumbled in agreement.

"You seemed to enjoy the match, even though your house lost" said Hermione.

"I haven't seen a match in a very long time, Granger" admitted Draco "it was refreshing to watch one again, even if my house did lose"

They strolled through the castle together, discussing the Quidditch match and entered the Transfiguration office. Tilly Talloak nodded at them in greeting from her painting above the mantelpiece.

"Any news from Kestrel about anything?" Draco asked her as he took off his cloak.

"Not a word" replied Tilly.

"I'm going to get ready now" said Hermione.

Draco looked at his watch. It was only four o clock and the ball didn't start until seven. Girls will be girls; he thought and set about marking Hermione's homework.

At five o clock, Hermione went to the bathroom. At half past, she scurried back across the office and to her room with her hair and body wrapped in fluffy towels. Draco caught a nice glimpse of her right leg, wet from the shower before the door slammed shut. Draco returned to the homework, grinning.

At six o clock, Draco grew completely bored of going through the fourth year's bad spelling and the inaccuracies in their essays and decided to have a Firewhisky instead. At half past six, he went and got changed. By quarter to seven, Hermione had still not emerged and Draco was starting to get a bit pissed off. He had already knocked on her door twice and been told to go away and that she would be ready soon.

"Granger!" Draco shouted through Hermione's locked door "we're going to be late you stupid girl, hurry up!"

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled back at him "we won't be late"

At ten minutes to seven, Hermione's bedroom door creaked open. Draco was sitting on the comfy chair by the window, swirling his second measure of whisky round the glass impatiently. When Hermione stepped out, he almost dropped it.

Gone was the flyaway, curly hair she had sported three hours previously. Instead, it was shiny and sleek with loose, neat waves falling elegantly around her shoulders. She wore makeup but only enough to highlight the features she already had, a dab of powder and a little blush on her cheeks. The dress somehow looked even better on her than it had yesterday evening, hugging her waist and flowing out from just above her hips to fall in a soft blue cascade around her legs.

"You look wonderful" said Draco quietly, the compliment out of his mouth before he had even thought about it.

"Well don't get used to it" said Hermione wearily "I have neither the patience nor the time to make myself look this nice regularly. This is a one off" then she smiled and the smile seemed to make her look even more radiant in Draco's opinion "but thank you for saying I look wonderful, Malfoy I do appreciate it. Shall we get going, then?"

Hermione draped her cloak around her shoulders and stuffed her wand and the leather bag with the equipment Kestrel had provided her with into her handbag. Draco put his little leather bag in the inside pocket of his jacket with his own wand.

"This is like our first real opportunity to do some proper spying work, don't you think?" said Hermione as they walked out of the office together. She was pleased it was past curfew now because she would not have enjoyed having groups of students gaze at her agog as she passed them. "I mean, looking after Indigo was obviously part of the assignment but we're actually going to this ball to spy on someone...I feel quite nervous, really"

"It'll be fine" insisted Draco reassuringly "there's nothing to worry about"

"You're always so calm about things!" said Hermione.

"You just get wound up too easily" replied Draco "calm down, keep your cool"

They made their way through the castle and out into the grounds where beyond the gates they could Apparate to Oxford Street. Hermione reached into her handbag and brought out the piece of paper with the Flutterby Hotel's address on it to check they knew where they were going.

"Ready?" asked Draco as they walked out of the school gates. Draco realised something. It would be pointless to Apparate separately; they might as well Apparate together, they were going to the same place.

"Hold my arm if you want" he said but Hermione had already held out her hand which was just fine with Draco. He grasped hold of it. Her hand was a little sweaty.

"I'll do the Apparating, shall I?" suggested Draco and they turned and vanished.

They appeared with a sudden "pop" in a grotty little alleyway behind a shop. They let go of each other's hands. Hermione looked around at the overflowing dustbins and dirty paving and said

"Are you sure you brought us to the right place?"

"Yes, Granger" said Draco wearily "of course I did" he glanced around.

"Lumos" Draco muttered and raised his wand to see better around the dark alley. There was a door set into the brickwork of the building opposite them. It was a rather smart looking door of shiny mahogany with a sparkling silver door handle. A little plaque attached to its front read "The Flutterby Hotel – Main Entrance"

"I'm guessing Muggles can't see this" said Draco "well come on then Granger" and Draco tapped the door with his wand.

The door swung inwards and a short, burly wizard in a concierge's uniform eyed them both suspiciously.

"Do you have an invite?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, of course we do" said Hermione and handed the concierge their invitations. He studied them for a moment and then said

"Welcome to the Flutterby Hotel, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy" and stepped aside to allow them to walk inside.

The hotel lobby was so spacious, so glamorous, so expensively decorated and opulent that Hermione came to a halt in the middle of a huge, thick, lilac rug and stared around her. The walls were papered in a shimmering bronze, the floors a cream coloured marble. In the centre of the ceiling, a magnificent chandelier hung, each crystal drop glittering and shining in the light from the candles burning upon it and casting a golden light around the room. A silver fountain was standing in front of the right wall and the sound from the gentle trickling of water mingled with the music coming from nearby, where a group of smartly dressed wizards and witches were upon a slightly raised platform draped with deep blue velvet. One of them was playing a white grand piano while the others played violins.

In the corner there was a group of comfortable looking leather chairs and sofas and opposite was a bar where a barman was serving drinks to the impeccably well dressed guests. Waiters in suits were roaming around the lobby with trays of champagne while people milled about, chatting and laughing with each other.

Draco seemed completely unimpressed by the grandeur.

"I've never seen anywhere quite like this" said Hermione "this is incredible"

"I've seen plenty of places like this and they're all owned by ridiculous show-off's with more money than sense" Draco replied "you wait here and keep a lookout for Nott; I'm going to get us some drinks"

Hermione stood in the middle of the lobby and waited for Draco's return, feeling rather out of place and unsure what to do with herself. Draco looked completely at ease and fitted in perfectly with all the handsome men in their expensive robes and suits. Hermione looked at what the other women were wearing, at their beautiful floor length gowns and perfectly styled hair and the precious jewels they wore around their necks and on their ears and she suddenly felt quite inadequate in her simple blue frock and hairstyle.

Draco went to the bar, picked up a cocktail menu and idly glanced at it. He pointed at a drink on the list and the waiter hastened to make it. He turned his back on the bar and looked over at Hermione. She looked completely lost, he thought, standing there like a twit in the middle of the room while the other guests mingled with each other. However, she did look rather pretty and he thought then as he looked at her that all the other women in this room paled in comparison to her simple, natural beauty.

"Good evening" said a voice to his right and Draco turned to find a slim, dark haired woman of around his own age standing beside him. She was wearing a low cut, emerald green dress and a beautiful necklace that looked as though it cost a fortune. She was good looking, Draco observed but was wearing much too much makeup and she looked arrogant and pompous. Draco had met very many women like her in his life and could tell what was coming next.

"Would you care for a drink?" she asked, placing a manicured hand on Draco's cuff. He looked down at it and moved his hand away.

"I've already ordered one but thank you" replied Draco.

The woman looked a little surprised at Draco's reaction. She was probably used to men fawning over her, he thought.

"Have you seen that poor girl over by the fountain?" drawled the woman, leaning a little closer "see how uncomfortable she looks? I wonder if she is here alone"

"No" replied Draco with a hint of indignation "she's with me"

"Oh" said the woman, widening her eyes in surprise "really?"

"Yes" said Draco bluntly "really" he turned to the waiter "where are those drinks?" he demanded.

"Coming up, sir" replied the barman hastily.

The woman was looking at Draco closely "did you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes" said Draco "I'm guessing you did" he did not recognise her.

"I did, yes" replied the woman smoothly "I recognise you. You fought for the Order of the Phoenix five years ago"

"Well spotted" said Draco sarcastically. The woman didn't seem to be bothered by Draco's dismissive manner.

"So are you an Auror now, like Harry Potter?" she asked.

"No" replied Draco "I'm not"

The barman had finally made the drinks and Draco took them and went to walk away.

"My name is Astoria, by the way" said the woman "Astoria Greengrass. Perhaps I will see you later?"

Draco recognised her surname. "Perhaps" said Draco disinterestedly over his shoulder and strode back over to Hermione.

"What did that woman want?" asked Hermione in a much sharper tone than she had intended.

"She was trying to chat me up" admitted Draco. He looked at Hermione who interestingly looked a tiny bit disappointed and Draco added "she failed. Here, take this" he pushed one of the glasses into Hermione's hand.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, peering at the drink suspiciously.

"Not sure" replied Draco and sipped it "tastes like fruit juice and Firewhisky"

"So it's alcoholic?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Granger its alcoholic" replied Draco with exasperation "just drink the thing, will you? It might help you relax a little bit"

Hermione took a little sip of the drink. It was very nice.

"We need to blend in" Draco decided "we can't stand here all night"

"Do you know any of these people?" Hermione asked as they headed further across the lobby.

"I recognise a few faces" said Draco "nobody I care to speak with, however. Do you see anyone you know?"

"No" said Hermione "I can't see anyone I know"

The band stopped playing then and the double doors at the far end of the lobby were opened. A tall wizard in a suit stepped out.

"If you would all care to follow me into the ballroom please" he said to the guests "Mr Nott would like to make a speech prior to the start of the ball"

Hermione and Draco followed the crowd through the doors and into the ballroom which was equally as magnificent as the lobby. The walls here were silver and the floor a light oak and there were many hundreds of circular tables around the perimeter of the room covered in crisp white tablecloths with silver trims. There were several more chandeliers in here and at the front of the room was a stage where a tall wizard with light brown hair was standing, holding a glass of Firewhisky and talking to a couple of other older men.

"That's Theodore Nott" Draco said to Hermione "we should get a table"

Draco took her over to a secluded table in the shadows. A waiter scurried up to them and Draco ordered two more Firewhiskies, one neat for him and one of them with juice in for Hermione.

The guests were choosing their places around the tables and the ballroom was full of chatter. Theodore Nott was rifling through sheets of parchment which Hermione suspected must contain his speech. The waiter reappeared with their drinks. Hermione had not even finished her first glass but Draco downed the last dregs of his own and started on the fresh glassful the waiter placed in front of him.

"May I help you with anything else, sir, madam?" said the waiter courteously.

"Yes" said Draco. He reached into his pocket and brought out a handful of Galleons "find out for me which room Mr Nott is staying in tonight, I am an old friend of his and wish to send a gift to his suite"

The waiter, probably badly paid, looked longingly at the gold in Draco's hand "very well sir, I will see what I can do"

Draco handed the waiter the Galleons and he pocketed them furtively before hurrying away again.

"We're going to search his room" Draco whispered in reply to Hermione's questioning glance "to look for clues"

Draco was sitting close to Hermione and she could smell a mixture of pricey aftershave and Firewhisky. She took a deep breath of it, feeling a little woozy from the alcohol she had consumed.

"Is it therefore wise for us to be drunk?" she remarked.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled "drunk? Speak for yourself, Granger"

"I am not drunk" said Hermione firmly with the slightest slur. Draco laughed at her again.

Draco was evidently used to drinking strong liquor. Hermione was not but the alcohol was making her feel pleasantly relaxed. Draco was right; she needed to unwind a little.

"I will drink this" she said, reaching for the drink the waiter had brought her "but then I'll be on the pumpkin juice"

"Whatever you like, Granger" said Draco who was finding a slightly tipsy Hermione quite amusing.

"Did you like that woman?" asked Hermione, the Firewhisky cocktail giving her courage.

"She was attractive" replied Draco and a small frown appeared on Hermione's face. Was that a hint of jealousy in Granger's eyes? "But everything about her was contrived, from her makeup to her dress. There was nothing effortless about her which made her uninteresting and not worth my time"

"She seemed to me like your type" continued Hermione "immaculate and wealthy"

Draco looked at her over the rim of his glass "you like to think you know me now, don't you Granger?"

"No" replied Hermione steadily "I feel like I have only just started to get to know you. There's more to unravel"

"Is there now?" said Draco, pleased that Hermione was letting loose and speaking her mind, saying what she really thought.

"I think we will probably know each other quite well by the end of this mission" Hermione commented. The Firewhisky had made her talkative and subdued some of her inhibitions. She did not care at that moment what Draco thought of her observations and opinions. It was liberating to speak freely.

Draco was aware she was being more open with him because of the drink and so then he decided to ask her something that he had wondered about a few times since the end of the war because he thought that now might be the only time he was in with a chance of getting an honest answer from her.

"Why aren't you with Weasley?"

Hermione looked disarmed by this but then recovered and said "what happened to you and Pansy?"

Draco chuckled "I asked you first"

"Very well" said Hermione, taking another mouthful of her drink "Ron asked me to marry him"

"So?"

"So...I said yes. Then I called it off because I wasn't prepared to lead a boring life as a housewife. Not yet anyway"

Draco was quite astonished by this. He would have thought that was what Granger would have wanted, a simple, stable, quiet life. It just goes to show, he thought, how much more there was to learn about her.

"I imagine Weasley didn't take that rejection too well" said Draco.

"No" said Hermione, holding her glass in her hands and staring at its contents "he did not take it well" she inhaled deeply and then sighed "so we broke up. End of story"

"Is that why you joined the Elite Aurors, because you were bored?" pressed Draco.

"Yes, it was" said Hermione quietly "I was tired of my life and it's certainly become more interesting since I came on this mission"

"I'm with you on that one" replied Draco.

"Now tell me about Pansy" Hermione demanded.

Draco hesitated. He could tell her no, he could tell her that it was none of her business and that he didn't want to talk about it but she had just confided in him so he decided to be truthful with her.

"Pansy is Pansy" said Draco slowly "she isn't the sort of girl who remains loyal to one person" it was Draco now who was staring into his drink.

"She cheated on you" said Hermione quietly.

"More than once" replied Draco. The memory of it made him feel sick even now, a year later. Pansy had been involved with a string of other men during their relationship but the evening when Draco had returned unexpectedly early from work and found Pansy and Blaise alone together in the living room had been the last straw. He had yelled and swore at her, he had been close to drawing his wand. He threw them both out of his flat and that was the last he had seen of either of them.

"She seemed promiscuous" said Hermione, nodding "girls like that aren't worth it"

"I found that out the hard way" replied Draco. He drew his eyes away from his glass and looked into Hermione's "you would say you're worth more than her, then"

Hermione considered this for a moment "I make a perfectly lovely girlfriend" she said "I don't cheat"

"I believe that" said Draco honestly.

Draco took another gulp of his own drink and watched Theodore Nott step forwards on the platform as the men he had previously been talking to went to find a table. The chatter died down and Theodore looked at the crowd assembled in front of him.

"Welcome, to the second annual charity ball for the Squib Advice Bureau, I am very pleased you all came" said Theodore loudly "I would like to begin by explaining what the Squib Advice Bureau does and the role it plays in helping Squibs to live happily and peacefully in the magical community. The charity aims to raise awareness of the many problems Squibs face in their day to day lives. They suffer prejudice and discrimination from the people with whom they share a community. Many employers would choose a wizard or witch over a Squib candidate even if the Squib was more qualified. Some employers refuse to offer jobs to Squibs at all and as a result, many thousands of Squibs are out of work and poor. It is this sort of prejudice we here at the charity strive to change, we want better equal rights and opportunities for Squibs who simply want to be accepted and given a chance. The vice chairman of the Squib Advisory Bureau who is also a close friend of mine is here tonight as my guest of honour and so I would like you all to welcome my very charming Squib friend, Mr Brian Bridge"

The ballroom was filled with polite applause as Brian Bridge, a short, plump man with a cheerful, friendly face climbed the stairs to the stage. He went to shake hands with Theodore who waved away his hand and pulled him into a hug instead. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco who shook his head cynically. The applause grew louder and the guests looked on at this display admiringly.

"Brian here will be taking donations towards the Squib Advice Bureau all evening so please give generously as every Knut you donate will go directly to helping Squibs around the United Kingdom" Theodore told the crowd with his arm companionably draped around Brian's shoulders "enjoy the drinks and food I have provided and please have a wonderful evening"

There was more clapping as Theodore and Brian climbed down from the stage and a babble of chatter broke out again. The band who had been in the lobby assembled themselves on the stage and struck up a tune and most of the guests left their seats to talk to each other or dance.

"What a load of crap" said Hermione.

"I agree" said Draco.

The waiter who had served them earlier reappeared to take away their empty glasses and as he replaced them with more drinks, he slid a scrap of parchment onto the table.

"Finish your drink, Granger we're going to do some spying" said Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione swallowed the last of her drink and picked up the fresh one, not wanting to waste it. She stood up and looked for her handbag but she couldn't see it.

"Malfoy, have you seen my handbag?" she asked Draco.

"No, I haven't. Have you checked the floor underneath the table?"

Theodore Nott was across the room talking with a group of guests but his eyes moved away from them and came to settle on Draco.

"Quick Granger, Nott's coming over!" said Draco tersely.

Theodore excused himself from the guests he was chatting to and began walking towards Draco and Hermione. The latter was scrabbling around underneath the table in search of her handbag.

"Found it!" said Hermione, emerging from under the table to find Draco and Theodore Nott standing in front of her. Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her face and brushed down her dress, feeling rather embarrassed.

"I lost my handbag" she informed Nott weakly.

"I see" said Nott with a scornful little smile "you are Hermione Granger, are you not?"

"Yes" said Hermione.

"I approve, Draco. If only more purebloods would date Muggleborns, much of this prejudice that lamentably still exists may not be so prevalent" said Theodore with a smirk at Hermione.

"That was a very good speech, Theodore" said Draco. Hermione noticed his jaw was stiff and he looked quite angry.

"Thank you, Draco. I must ask however, how the pair of you managed to procure invites? I was not aware I had sent one to either of you" said Theodore calmly.

"Miss Granger has recently been doing a little charity work for the House Elf Foundation and she was supplied with an invite by her superior. She kindly agreed to allow me to accompany her tonight" explained Draco convincingly.

"I was not aware I had any connections with the House Elf Foundation" replied Theodore "tell me, Miss Granger whom employed you? I was under the impression you were both working for the Ministry? You have managed to acquire yourself a small role in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad have you not, Draco? Unless I was misinformed"

"I have only been working at the foundation for a few days, it's only a bit of volunteer work" lied Hermione quickly "oh, what was the chairman's name again?" she added to Draco.

"I don't recall" replied Draco thoughtfully "and no, Theodore I resigned my position last week. I teach at Hogwarts now with Miss Granger"

"Ah, a teacher" said Theodore "how very quaint"

Draco looked as though he would have liked nothing better than to punch Theodore at that moment.

"And that was how the pair of you met, was it?" Theodore went on.

"We are not dating" clarified Hermione. "We are work colleagues"

"I see" said Theodore "perhaps it was too much for me to hope that Draco here had decided to put aside his intolerance of Muggleborns"

"I admire Hermione very much, Theodore" replied Draco with forced impassiveness "she is an admirable teacher and a pleasure to work with"

Hermione felt herself blush.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again, Draco" said Theodore briskly "but I am a very busy man and must ensure I do not ignore my other guests. Please have a pleasant evening, Draco, Miss Granger"

"What an absolute arse!" whispered Hermione angrily "and he suspects something, you know, because he didn't send us the invites"

Draco was watching Theodore. He had strode through the crowds of people and had walked over to a corner where a thickset wizard was standing looking stern. Theodore whispered something in the man's ear and the man's eyes flickered over to Draco and Hermione. Theodore moved away and fell back into discussion with another guest.

"It looks as though Nott has asked his bodyguard to keep a watch on us" said Draco unconcernedly "we should wait a while before we search his room. We need to act as though we're here for the ball, come on Granger I know you can dance"

"Dance?" Hermione spluttered "can't we just sit here and talk?"

"And look as though we're not here to have a good time and sit in a shadowy corner looking suspiciously as though we might be plotting something? Not a very sensible idea, Granger" replied Draco. Yes this was the main reason he thought they should dance but he also wanted to see what it would be like to lead a tipsy Hermione Granger across the dance floor.

The band was playing a waltz and there were already many couples swaying to the music. Draco held out his hand to Hermione and hesitantly, she placed her own in it. A nervous and slightly drunken giggle escaped her lips as Draco put his free hand on her waist and she put her other hand on his shoulder.

Draco's grip on her was gentle and Hermione, with a little help from the Firewhisky, relaxed in his arms and listened to the music.

"There you see" said Draco quietly in her ear, her hair tickling his face as he breathed in that shampoo smell again "this is nice, isn't it?"

"Mmm" said Hermione. They weren't doing much dancing, they were mainly just standing there moving gently but Hermione was content with that because she worried that if she did dance she would fall over. Perhaps she shouldn't have started on that third drink.

"You're pissed, Granger" Draco observed. While it was highly amusing and quite enjoyable to be in the company of Hermione when she was inebriated, it was probably going to cause some problems.

"I'll book a room and take you back to it in a little while" he whispered to her "I'll search Nott's room alone because I don't think you're in much of a fit state to complete this particular part of our mission"

"Oh, I wanted to help" said Hermione petulantly. She had to admit however that she was feeling rather drunk. It would perhaps be for the best if she had a little lie down for a while.

The song finished and Draco gently prised Hermione away from him, being careful because he was not sure if she could stand very well unsupported. She held onto his arm and let him lead her out of the ballroom and into the lobby towards the reception desk.

"I'd like two of your very best suites for tonight, please" Draco told the witch behind the desk. She looked up from the parchment she had been writing on.

"I'll see if we have any spare" she said and flicked through a folder. Draco waited patiently while Hermione hiccupped next to him.

"I'm afraid we only have one suite left...we're fully booked because of Mr Nott's ball" explained the witch.

Hermione hiccupped loudly again and swayed.

"Fine, I'll take it" conceded Draco.

"Will that be only for one night?" asked the witch, looking at Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco expressionlessly.

The witch took some gold from Draco and gave him the room key.

"Let's get you to bed, Granger" said Draco wearily.

"Oh, will you be joining me Professor Malfoy?" Hermione giggled as Draco slid back the lift grille.

"Not right now, Granger" replied Draco. His eyes were on Nott's bodyguard who had just stepped into the lobby and was staring at them both suspiciously through the grille as the lift began to ascend. "Marvellous" Draco muttered to himself.

Hermione slumped her head against Draco's shoulder, feeling lightheaded and closed her eyes.

The lift rattled to a stop after a few moments and Draco pulled back the grille with one arm, supporting Hermione with the other. He helped her walk down the well lit hall with its plush carpeting, searching for their room. When he finally found it, he forgot he had the key and tapped the doorknob with his wand and said "Alohomora." Nothing happened. Scolding himself for being so forgetful, he tried the key instead and the lock clicked open. Interesting, Draco thought, the keys must be magical.

"Ooh!" said Hermione as they stepped into the suite.

It was painted in a pale yellow with a spacious living area with a soft, gold coloured velvet sofa and chairs, an ornate fireplace and a liquor cabinet which Draco reminded himself to lock before he left Hermione alone. There was a huge window near the living area with a magnificent view of London and to the right was what Draco assumed was the bedroom. He pulled Hermione towards it and helped her onto the huge king sized bed. She sank into the soft pillows and gave a contented little sigh.

"There's the en suite bathroom in case you need to puke, Granger" said Draco pointing to the bathroom next door "will you be alright?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, yes" said Hermione cheerfully.

Draco used the bathroom and then checked on Hermione. She was fast asleep. He went into the living area, checked he had his wand, looked again at the scrap of paper the waiter had given him and crept quietly out of the suite.

Draco took the lift to the top floor where Nott's room was and with very little surprise, saw the burly bodyguard standing directly outside of it. He turned round and faced Draco.

Far from being worried about the bodyguard's presence, Draco was pleased about it because he could use this wizard to his advantage. Draco strolled casually along the corridor and came to a halt outside Nott's room.

"Is Mr Nott inside?" Draco asked the bodyguard.

"No" replied the bodyguard in a deep voice "return to the ball please sir, Mr Nott is there entertaining his guests"

"Are you quite sure he isn't in there?" said Draco, placing a hand on the doorknob and rattling it.

"Step away, sir" warned the guard.

Draco whirled around and drew his wand. "STUPEFY!" He was far too quick for the bodyguard who crumpled to the floor with a loud thud. Draco then began swiftly searching the man's pockets until he found a shiny silver key which he used to unlock Nott's door. Dragging the bodyguard by the feet, Draco backed into the room and shut the door quietly behind him before locking it again.

Nott's room was very grand and very large with huge, soft sofas, expensive artwork and luxurious rugs upon the floors. Draco pointed his wand at the stupefied bodyguard, whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" and steered the man who was now hovering a few inches above the ground, onto the sofa.

Draco pointed his wand at the bodyguard again, muttered "obliviate." Nott would return and assume the bodyguard had fallen asleep on the job. Then, he set about searching.

There was a desk in the living area and Draco went to this first, rifling through papers and invoices and planning permission documents from the Ministry until he came across a photograph of Indigo Shacklebolt. It looked as though it had been taken in Diagon Alley as Draco could see a part of Gringotts in the background. He put the photo back and looked for further clues. There were letters from Azkaban in the top drawer and Draco took one out of its envelope to read it.

Dear Theodore,

I am confident you will do all you can to try and secure my release, yet I am still worried. I can feel myself getting weaker in here by the day. I can see myself going the same way as your sister. I do not want to die here in Azkaban.

Please hurry and find a way.

With love,

Charlotte

Charlotte was Theodore's wife. She had been put away in Azkaban shortly after the war and it sounded to Draco as though Theodore was planning some sort of way to get her out. Before he could reflect further on this however, a sleek, female voice behind him purred

"I told you I would see you later tonight"

Draco turned sharply with his wand drawn. Astoria Greengrass was leaning against the bedroom door frame, still in her emerald green dress although she had taken her hair down and now it flowed around her shoulders and down her back in a shiny, dark brown cascade.

"Its fine" she said "you won't need to stupefy me like that unfortunate bodyguard"

"Why are you in here?" demanded Draco, still with his wand raised.

Astoria walked slowly towards Draco, her hips swaying in her green dress. "Have you not worked that out already?" she said softly.

"You're sleeping with Nott" replied Draco. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Yes, I am" said Astoria, examining her nails "although I'd much rather be sleeping with you, Draco Malfoy"

"Well keep dreaming" replied Draco. She was very close now and Draco backed away. Astoria laughed quietly.

"I don't care what you're doing here; Theodore has many aspects of his businesses he keeps hushed up. The reason you are searching the suite is of no concern of mine. Did you find whatever you were looking for?"

"No" Draco lied.

"Then perhaps you should remain here a while" suggested Astoria "and keep searching"

"I've found nothing useful" Draco told her, trying to keep calm "I'm leaving" he turned to leave the room.

"I'll handle the stupefied bodyguard then, shall I?" said Astoria. Draco stopped.

"I'll move him if you want" said Draco.

"No, you have planned this well" said Astoria politely with admiration "Theodore will believe this particular henchman fell asleep on the job, correct? Poor fellow, Theodore will probably sack him now"

"Goodbye, Astoria" Draco went to open the door.

"I'll not say a word to him, if you don't want me to" said Astoria quickly.

"Why would you do that?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"I like you" Astoria replied simply "and I do not get involved in Theodore's business affairs. If an old schoolmate decides to break into his suite and search it, it is none of my business. What would I gain from informing him you were here?"

"It sounds as though you two have a trustworthy relationship" remarked Draco.

Astoria laughed again "and what would you know about trust, Draco Malfoy?"

"Rather a lot more than you, Miss Greengrass I assure you" said Draco and hurriedly left the suite, closing the door on Astoria.

Draco practically ran back to the room where Hermione was currently asleep. Astoria had sounded genuine but he could not be sure she would not tell Nott about him breaking into his suite.

"Wake up Granger you drunk!" said Draco, shaking Hermione awake.

"Ooh, Malfoy, hi!" said Hermione, looking happy he had returned. Unfortunately she still sounded as though she was completely wasted.

"The search did not go as planned" Draco explained and Hermione frowned.

"Oh forget the stupid mission" she said airily "let's have some champagne, look there's some here" and she reached onto the bedside table where there was a large bottle of champagne on ice. Hermione was pissed and having quite a good time and in her inebriated state, she wanted to forget about the job they were on and have some fun which she had not properly had for a very long time.

"I don't want any fucking champagne, Granger!" said Draco exasperatedly.

"Ooh you sound grumpy" said Hermione "you always tell me to let loose a bit well now it's your turn!" she stuck out the bottle of champagne.

Draco sighed, sank onto the bed and uncorked the champagne before taking a big gulp straight out of the bottle.

"See! We're having fun, aren't we?" said Hermione, moving closer to where Draco was sitting on the bed.

"We need to get out of here, Granger" said Draco seriously, handing her the bottle "we should get back to Hogwarts, I wasn't careful enough...I've fucked up"

"I don't want to leave" whined Hermione "it's nice here, I never get to stay in posh hotels"

"No, we're leaving" Draco told her firmly.

"Then I'm taking the champagne!" Hermione said resolutely.

"Fine!" Draco practically shouted, hauling Hermione from the bed. She collapsed on the floor, clutching the champagne.

"I think I need a lie down" she said, holding her head. She was starting to feel a bit ill, everything seemed to be spinning. "I don't think I can Apparate"

Draco looked at the fireplace, wondering if it was connected to the Floo Network.

"You're going to have to, Granger!" said Draco loudly, trying and failing to drag Hermione to a standing position by her wrist.

"Ow!" she shrieked "you're hurting me, Malfoy!"

Draco let go of her wrist and dropped heavily back onto the bed "if Nott breaks into this room with a gang of cronies it's your fucking fault!" he told her furiously.

Draco marched into the living room, wrenched open the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large Firewhisky, downed it in one and stormed back to the bedroom.

"Champagne?" Hermione asked, holding out the bottle "I do feel quite ill" she slurred.

Draco removed his jacket and threw it onto a chair and then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione with a little hiccup.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed" Draco told her irately, pulling off his trousers "so move over, will you?"

Hermione blinked in astonishment and then pulled her dress over her head. Why was she doing that? He had intended for her to wear one of the robes the hotel provided, he was going to go and get it for her.

Hermione tossed the dress across the room where it landed in a heap beside the chair.

"Do you not want a robe?" Draco asked her. She was lying on the bed in her underwear, staring at him and looking quite unabashed.

"No, it's too warm in here" Hermione replied sleepily. She felt very, very tired and very, very drunk. She rested her head on the soft, comfortable pillows and sighed.

"Right, fine but don't have a go at me about this in the morning" said Draco. He pulled back the covers and threw them over Hermione before carefully climbing into the bed next to her. When Draco awoke the next morning, Hermione's arm was draped over his waist.

"You complete twit!" Hermione yelled through the bathroom door as she tried to brush the taste of Firewhisky from her teeth "I hardly ever drink, Malfoy and I have one night out with you and end up so pissed I can barely stand and then wake up in my underwear with you in the bed next to me half naked! Why did you let me have all those cocktails, all that champagne?" Hermione slammed her toothbrush down on the sink.

"Don't you go blaming me for your loss of self control!" Draco shouted back at her with equal anger "I didn't know you were going to get so legless, did I? Will you get out of the bathroom, I need a fucking piss!"

"Then you can fucking wait!" Hermione screamed back. She rinsed out her mouth and washed her face before pulling on a robe.

Hermione wrenched open the bathroom door and came face to face with Draco who was still in his boxer shorts. She looked him up and down and snapped "get dressed!"

Hermione had woken up that morning feeling disorientated and confused. She also had quite a terrible headache. When she turned over and realised that Draco Malfoy was lying in bed next to her wearing next to nothing, she had panicked and screamed.

It was only when Draco explained to her what had happened and that they had simply both gone to sleep, that she calmed down a little. She had then stormed into the bathroom and had not emerged for half an hour.

Draco pushed past her and used the bathroom while Hermione pulled on the now crumpled dress she had worn the previous night.

"Did you find anything out at all?" she asked snappishly "when you went to Nott's room?"

"How about you apologise for being such a bitch and then I tell you?" Draco called back at her.

"Don't call me a bitch, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Well you're acting like one!" said Draco loudly "all I showed you last night was kindness, all I did was look after you and make sure you were safe and now you're acting as though it was my fault you couldn't control your drink! I was going to give you a robe to wear last night but you refused it and went to sleep!"

Hermione paused in zipping up her dress. He was right, he had done nothing wrong. It was her fault she had been so irresponsible and really she was angry at herself, not Draco. He had behaved like a gentleman and because she was so drunk, he had to go and search Nott's room alone. She felt embarrassed and guilty for being so mean.

"I'm sorry" said Hermione softly as Draco walked back into the bedroom "I behaved irresponsibly and unprofessionally. Thank you for being so kind to me last night, it was very nice of you"

Draco grabbed his shirt and started pulling it on "I found a photograph of Indigo in Nott's desk" he explained "and a letter from his wife from Azkaban. It sounded as though Nott had been trying to figure out a way to get her out of there"

Hermione's eyes widened "then this proves it's Nott behind the kidnap rumours!"

"It proves he's involved" pointed out Draco "the photograph might not belong to him. We need to think of every eventuality, every possibility. Someone might have planted the photo there, we don't know"

"And you weren't seen? You got into the room okay?" said Hermione.

"I stupefied the bodyguard Nott had spoken to at the ball and put him on the sofa. Then Astoria Greengrass strolled out of the bedroom" explained Draco calmly.

"Astoria Greengrass, who is Astoria Greengrass?" said Hermione sharply.

"The woman in the green dress who attempted to chat me up last night" said Draco, pulling on his trousers "she's Nott's lover"

"We need to get out of here!" cried Hermione.

"That's what I said to you last night but you wouldn't have any of it" said Draco.

"I'm sorry" said Hermione again genuinely "surely she would have told Nott you were there?"

"She told me she stays out of Nott's business. She told me she wouldn't tell him I was in the room and I think she was telling the truth" said Draco "Nott would have sent someone here to our room already if she had spilled the beans"

"I still think we should leave here as soon as we can" said Hermione nervously "let's go back to Hogwarts, okay?"

When they were both dressed, they left the room and went into the lift which took them to the lobby. Hermione could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchens and her stomach rumbled.

Draco quickly approached the reception desk and returned the room key before steering Hermione towards the exit.

"Draco!" said a voice behind them. Draco grimaced.

"Theodore, how pleasant to see you" Draco said, arranging his face into a smile "did you have a nice evening?"

"The ball was a great success, the Squib Advice Bureau will be thrilled with the donations we collected. Ah, Astoria, how are you this morning?"

Astoria Greengrass was striding over to them. She was wearing a neat brown blouse, tightly fitted jeans and leather heels. Her dark hair was swept into a shiny ponytail which she had draped over her shoulder and her lips were painted a light pink. She looked Hermione up and down; her sparkling eyes travelling over her crumpled dress and uncombed hair.

"This is Miss Astoria Greengrass" said Theodore "she works for my property development business, very clever woman, very efficient. Perhaps you remember her from our Hogwarts days, Draco? She was in the year below us."

"How do you do" said Astoria politely, holding out a small, thin hand to Draco.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Greengrass" said Draco, taking Astoria's hand.

Astoria smiled at him sweetly, her hand still in Draco's "and who is your friend?" she asked, raising her neatly plucked eyebrows at Hermione who blushed a little but did not drop her gaze from Astoria's own.

"This is Hermione Granger" said Draco "she teaches at Hogwarts with me"

"You are teachers?" said Astoria, finally letting go of Draco's hand "how delightful" she added in a voice that suggested she thought a profession as a teacher was very far below her standards. "You are leaving already?" she added.

"We must return to Hogwarts" said Draco "but thank you for a lovely evening, Theodore"

"But you must both join Theodore and I for breakfast, it is the weekend after all!" said Astoria with a little laugh.

"We can't, I am afraid" replied Draco but Theodore seemed to think this was a wonderful idea too.

"We insist!" said Theodore "you must sample the breakfasts here at my hotel, Draco. I have recently employed a very skilled Squib chef from France and his cooking is simply delicious. That is unless you object to having your meal prepared by a Squib?"

"Of course we don't" said Hermione who was rather annoyed at this suggestion.

"We are hardly dressed for breakfast, Theodore" pointed out Draco.

"Oh who cares!" said Astoria, smiling at them both and she put her arm through Draco's to lead him into the restaurant.

Theodore put an arm behind Hermione's shoulders to encourage her forwards although Hermione noticed he did not touch her. He is probably worried about my Mudblood germs, she thought.

"We cannot stay long" said Draco, taking a seat at the table Astoria indicated and accepting a menu from a waiter.

"We will both have pastries and coffee" Hermione told the waiter and he nodded.

"I will have the full English today please," said Theodore "and a cup of tea, two sugars"

"A coffee, black, no sugar" said Astoria to the waiter "I shan't have anything else, I must watch my figure" she added, looking at Hermione with a smirk. What a bitch, she thought.

A suited man approached the table and muttered something in Theodore's ear.

"Please excuse me for a moment" said Theodore and left the table with the man.

When Theodore was several feet away and absorbed in conversation with the man in the suit, Astoria leaned across the table towards Draco.

"I told Theodore the bodyguard came into the suite and fell asleep on the sofa. It was a sensible decision to Obliviate him...he does not remember a thing" she said quietly and quickly. She glanced over at Theodore and then reached into her handbag to bring out a business card which she handed to Draco "in case you want to contact me...if you ever need to acquire any information"

Draco took the card and pocketed it "why are you doing this?" he whispered "why are you trying to help me?"

"Why not?" replied Astoria mysteriously. The waiter reappeared with their coffee and pastries and Astoria took a delicate sip from her cup.

Hermione took a bite of pastry. It was delicious. She glanced at Astoria who was sipping her coffee elegantly and watching Theodore. Why did Draco trust her? She seemed to Hermione like a complete cow.

"I am sorry about that" said Theodore genially as he took his seat at the table "I never have a day off, there is always some sort of business to handle...regrettable but necessary to be successful and ensure my businesses run smoothly"

"How is your wife, Theodore?" said Draco suddenly. All heads turned towards Draco. Theodore looked stunned for the briefest of moments.

"She is coping" replied Theodore in a much blunter voice than one he had adopted moments previously "how are your parents, Draco?" he added carelessly.

"Dead" said Draco simply. Hermione imagined Theodore already knew this. "Is your wife eligible for parole? It is terribly unfortunate she was arrested...the court did not believe her when she insisted she was acting under the Imperious curse?" continued Draco.

"My apologies, Draco but I would rather not discuss my wife" replied Theodore.

"Of course, it was insensitive of me" replied Draco courteously as the waiter appeared with Theodore's breakfast "I was merely concerned for her"

"Your concern is appreciated" said Theodore. "So how is Hogwarts these days?"

Draco and Theodore fell into discussion about Hogwarts and Hermione quietly ate her pastry. When she had finished, Draco turned to her.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" he said.

"Yes" Hermione replied, getting to her feet "thank you for inviting us to breakfast, Mr Nott, Miss Greengrass"

"I hope to see you again soon, Draco" said Theodore, standing up to shake Draco's hand.

"Have a pleasant day, Draco and you too, Miss Granger" said Astoria.

Draco led Hermione swiftly out of the restaurant, back into the lobby and towards the exit where the doorman nodded at them politely and opened the door for them.

They were back in the gloomy alleyway. Hermione could hear traffic passing by on Oxford Street beyond the building. Draco grabbed hold of her hand and they Dissapparated.

"What a cow!" exploded Hermione as they reappeared outside the Hogwarts gates "did you see the look she gave me when she said she was watching her figure?"

"Why would you find that insulting?" said Draco as they went through the gates and into the grounds "your figure is fine. She looks like a stick"

This seemed to cheer Hermione up.

"You don't want to trust her because she acts like a bitch" observed Draco.

"Why do you trust her?" asked Hermione. A group of second year Ravenclaws heading in the direction of the lake stared at Draco and Hermione as they passed and giggled at the sight of them in their evening wear.

"Little brats" mumbled Draco "I don't trust her completely, Granger but I don't think she's going to say anything at all to Nott. Just because I took that business card of hers doesn't mean I'm going to contact her but you must admit, she could be a useful informant"

"Well I just think we should be careful" replied Hermione.

Hermione found it was quite embarrassing to walk through the school amongst all the students but Draco didn't seem to care at all.

"Nice suit, Professor" laughed one brave Slytherin student as he walked past them.

"Thank you, Mr Meadows" replied Draco casually "I still haven't forgotten that Transfiguration essay, Meadows" he added warningly as the boy skipped off.

"It'll be on your desk Monday morning, sir!" Meadows yelled back and rounded the corner.

"See, you make a wonderful teacher" said Hermione.

Draco chuckled at her "I'm getting used to it"

They went into the Transfiguration Office together and Hermione headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. Draco shrugged off his jacket, pulled of his tie and collapsed onto his favourite chair by the fireplace. He looked at the stack of unmarked homework on his desk and sighed wearily, knowing that it would take the remainder of the weekend to mark although Hermione's assistance would help considerably. He still had not forgotten that she had told him she would mark his fourth year's essays. He then remembered Astoria's business card was still in his trouser pocket and he took it out to look at it.

She lived in London, in Camden. Her job description was Personal Assistant to Mr Theodore Nott, Property Developer. Draco was considering sending her an owl although he knew Hermione would disapprove of this idea. She probably spent more time around Nott than anyone and could get access to some very useful information. Draco put the card in his desk drawer and thought he might as well get started on the stack of homework while he waited for Hermione to finish in the bathroom.

Hermione turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around herself before taking a pot of moisturiser from the cabinet and rubbing it into her cheeks. She felt much more refreshed now she had showered and her headache had gone. She thought about what Draco had told her, the photograph he had found of Indigo and the letter from Nott's wife.

Then she realised something.

"Draco!" she shouted as she came out of the bathroom, using his first name without even thinking about it.

"What happened to using my last name?" asked Draco but Hermione ignored this.

"I think we've found Nott's motive!"

"Well, explain" said Draco, putting down his quill. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair wet from the shower and Draco remembered the sight of her in her underwear.

"The photograph and the letter are connected," said Hermione excitedly "Nott is obviously desperate to get his wife out of Azkaban...he's planning to kidnap Indigo and blackmail Kingsley into setting his wife free"

Draco thought about this "it makes sense, Granger" he said "and I think you're probably right"

"We need to tell Kestrel immediately" said Hermione and she turned to Tilly Talloak's portrait.

"Miss Talloak?"

"Yes?" said Tilly

"We have some important information for Agent Kestrel" Hermione and Draco explained everything that had happened at the Flutterby Hotel and Tilly nodded and vanished. She reappeared five minutes later.

"Mr Kestrel applauds you for your work and is pleased with how the mission went. He urges you to be vigilant, to continue working on the case and report anything important" said Tilly.

"What, that's it?" said Hermione.

"Yes, that is it" replied Tilly haughtily "Agent Kestrel is very busy and you cannot expect him to babysit two novice agents. It is not his role to hold your hand through every mission and case. It is your job to be the spies, not Agent Kestrel's"

"Alright, fine" said Hermione. "So what do we do now?" she said to Draco.

"I think we should send an owl to Astoria Greengrass" replied Draco.

Hermione frowned "Well I don't"

"Listen, Granger she's the only informant we might have. If we can get enough information out of her we might be able to catch these Death Eaters before they even go near Indigo" said Draco persuasively.

"Don't you remember what Kestrel said? Trust no-one –"

"I've already told you, I don't completely trust the woman! Yes, for all we know she could be lying to us and might she might have already told Nott everything but don't you think it's worth a shot?" said Draco. "Just put aside your dislike of her for a moment –"

"This has nothing to do with my dislike of Astoria Greengrass!" said Hermione untruthfully. But Draco was right, she was letting personal reasons get in the way of the job in hand and that was not acceptable. She did not like Astoria at all, the way she was so tactile with Draco, the way she had tried to chat him up last night at the Flutterby Hotel and she certainly did not like the way Astoria looked at her and spoke to her.

Was she developing a crush on Draco Malfoy? If she was not, then why did she feel a twinge of bubbling jealousy when Astoria had slunk over to him in the lobby and taken hold of his arm? She had considered the fact she might have feelings for Draco when she was at the ball, when he had held her on the dance floor but now she knew it. They had spent so much time together, they had practically been living together...he had been kind to her, made sure she was alright when she had been so embarrassingly intoxicated. But she would have to get over it or live with it because they had a mission to complete and Hermione was pretty sure Draco did not feel the same way about her. She thought about how ridiculous she was being, she was no longer a teenager yet here she was, nearly twenty three years old and agonising over a tiny little crush on Draco Malfoy.

Hermione let out a sigh. "Look, we'll write to her, you're right she probably can help us. I'm going to get dressed"

Draco went to his desk and took out a sheet of parchment and Astoria's business card. Draco was quite perceptive when it came to women. He knew why Hermione did not like Astoria and he had seen that jealousy in her face when he had admitted her found Astoria attractive, the smile on her face when he had complimented her figure and then called Astoria a stick. She was growing fond of him and Draco was unsure what to do about that because he had not yet made up his mind if he felt the same about Hermione. She was pretty, she was clever and she could be very funny and he did find her attractive but was that enough? What would happen if they did admit their feelings to each other, would they start going out? Draco couldn't see that happening somehow.

He scribbled out a draft of the letter to Astoria and set it aside for Hermione to look over. She would make a nice girlfriend, Draco thought. Better than Pansy ever was, anyway.

"I feel so much better now" said Hermione, coming out of her bedroom "I put a clean towel out in the bathroom for you to use" she added.

Always thoughtful, Draco thought. "Thanks. I've written a letter to Astoria, it's on my desk if you want to read it over and let me know what you think"

Draco went to take a shower and Hermione picked up the letter. It seemed fine to her, short and to the point, not giving away too much. She took an envelope from Draco's drawer, folded the letter and put it inside then went out of the office to go to the Owlery.

She was walking past the Charms corridor when she saw Indigo standing nearby; chatting with the friend she was always with.

"Hello, Professor" said Indigo and Hermione stopped to talk to her.

"Good morning, Miss Shacklebolt. Did you have a nice weekend?" said Hermione pleasantly.

Indigo and her friend exchanged smirks "yes, thank you Professor. Did you? I heard from a third year you and Professor Malfoy walked through the castle earlier and that you were wearing a dress and Professor Malfoy was wearing a suit"

Indigo's friend giggled but stopped immediately when Hermione looked at her.

"Did Professor Malfoy take you on a date, Professor?" asked Indigo daringly.

Hermione looked at her "No, Miss Shacklebolt and I would appreciate it if you did not make such assumptions"

"I'm sorry Professor" said Indigo, sounding a little abashed.

"It's quite alright, I admire inquisitiveness in my students but not rumour mongering, do you understand?" said Hermione gently.

"Yes, Professor" said Indigo, staring at her shoes.

"How is your homework coming along?" Hermione asked.

"My homework is fine, Professor. I got given my first ever detention on Friday, though" said Indigo "Professor Longbottom said my work was substandard in Herbology. I've got to go to the detention on Wednesday. Aren't you friends with Professor Longbottom, Professor Granger?"

"Yes" said Hermione. Indigo really was rather nosy.

"Well can you ask him to move my detention? I was going to go and watch some of my friends practice Quidditch on Wednesday evening..."

Cheeky and nosy, Hermione thought "I am afraid not, Miss Shacklebolt. If Mr Longbottom has given you detention, you must go to it. Have a nice, day Miss Shacklebolt"

"You too, Professor" replied Indigo disappointedly as Hermione walked away.

Hermione climbed the stairs to the chilly Owlery with its glassless windows and its walls and floors covered in owl droppings and mice skeletons. She chose a handsome barn owl and tapped the envelope with her wand to put a Vanishing Charm on the letter which would cause it to disappear one Astoria had read its contents.

The owl soared off through the nearest window as soon as Hermione had finished tying the letter to its leg and she watched it fly over the grounds, past Hagrid's cabin, over the forest and out of sight.

Draco looked up from the homework he had been marking as Hermione entered the Transfiguration office, holding a stack of sandwiches and a flask of tea.

"I brought us breakfast" she said cheerfully "I thought we could have lunch here as we have so much work to do today" she placed the sandwiches and tea on Draco's desk beside a pile of fifth year Ravenclaw essays. "I sent the letter too"

Draco smiled at her thoughtfulness, pushed the fourth year's homework towards her and took a sandwich.

"You can get started on those now" Draco told her, reclining in his chair.

"Oh yes, I said I would mark these, didn't I?" said Hermione, taking the essays and picking up a quill. She pointed her wand at the chair at her desk and it zoomed over, coming to rest next to Draco's own. She then picked up a sandwich and set to work.

Draco chewed his sandwich and watched her. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice. He examined her face, her smooth skin, the neat bridge of her nose, her dark brown eyes, and the shape of her lips, a little pursed in concentration as she read the homework. Then a sudden, crazy idea came to him and he knew he had to voice it straightaway before he lost the courage.

"Granger"

"Yes, what?"

"How do you feel about making a little trip to Hogsmeade this evening?" said Draco lightly. She would probably refuse and say they had too much work to get through to have any leisure time.

"Why would you ask me that?" said Hermione, looking up from the homework.

"I thought it would be pleasant to have dinner there this evening, it would make a nice change don't you think?" said Draco, trying to keep his tone casual.

Hermione frowned "and what about Indigo?"

"It would only be for an hour or so" said Draco "after curfew, when she'll be safe in her common room. What do you say?"

Hermione continued to frown, looking at Draco thoughtfully and then her face broke into a smile and she replied "alright then, but only if we manage to get all this work done by this evening"

Draco threw down his half eaten sandwich and pulled a stack of homework towards him "we'd better get working then" he said.


End file.
